Daughter of Storm and Waves(Adopted)
by Turtlekier42
Summary: Adopting a story, Audrey Kingston thought she was a normal...well as normal as a girl with a spirit animal could be. But after being attacked at a monster at her school she was thrust into a world she never could have imagined existed. And when she finds out who her godly father is; the very world could be thrown into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone, alright so new story. I know i'm working on a lot of stories as it is but the previous author of this story didn't have the inspiration to write this anymore so I decided to pick it up. The first ten chapters of this will be the chapters that the author that started this wrote and part of chapter 11 has been written by them. I'm not going to give the author's name that started this because I don't know how people feel about leaving a story and I don't want them to get mean PM's so unless the previous author tells me they don't care I will leave it like that and I still have all the chapters previously written. I don't want this too seems like I'm not giving credit to the previous author I just don't want them to get mean PMs for leaving a story. Anyway… I hope you enjoy, onto the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own stuff**

Look...I wish I wasn't born like this. I never wanted to find out that my father was part of the Greek myths that have been around for centuries. And what do I inhert from my father? ADHD and Dyslexia! Pffff...thanks dad.

My name is Audrey Kingston and I'm a demigod. Confused? Get used to it. I'm confused as much as you are. Well finding out I was a demigod explained why so many crazy things happened in my life. Like for example nearly getting killed by some creepy guy with two heads. It also explains why I have been kicked out of three schools. First accident resulted in having the bathroom blow up. Bullies had corner ered me, I got mad, next I thing I know...I'm sent home in a squad car sopping wet. Second accident, falling in the wolf pit at the zoo in fifth grade. Needless to say I was not harmed. Why you may ask? I'll explain later. And the third accident...never mind.

Now let me to the freaky part. You see...my family has this sort of shape shifting power. But here's the thing...we can only shift into two animals...three if your lucky. We owe credit to our 'spirit' animals so to speak. We have a land animal form, a air animal form, and if you are lucky a water animal form which in my family is extremely rare. You find out your first form...which is your land animal form at age ten. Your air animal form appears at age sixteen. Your water animal form (and the chances of getting that is a million to one) also occurs when you are sixteen. The last person in my family to receive a water animal form was my great times many great grandmother. Her form was a dolphin. Go figure ever since she hated water. My land animal is a wolf which is why I was not harmed when I fell in the wolf pit. I'm not to excited about my air form; what if I get a bumblebee like my stupid cousin? My mom has a bear as her land form and an eagle as her air form. My grandfather has a Pegasus as his air form. Ironically his land form is a horse.

I freaked out when I first discovered this about my family at age ten when I suddenly turned into a wolf while doing my homework. The transformations are painful but you can control it. However I can't which makes me the laughing stock of my cousins. My transformations randomly pop up so if I'm at school...I need to run to the bathroom. Fortuantly it is over quickly. I can change back...that is only control I have over my power.

Anyways...enough about my horrible life. Let's get to the day my problem started.

It was the last day before summer break as a sophomore. I was extremely excited because I was officially sick of school. I had all B's except for one A (chemistry yay) and a D.

"Audrey! Time to get up!" called my mom.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I turned over in my bed.

I crawled out of bed and grumpily shoved my clothes on.

"Hopefully I don't turn today with my air form at school," I thought.

Yep...I was sixteen and not proud of it.

I shuffled down the stairs and inhaled a stack of pancakes my mom made.

"You happy?" my mom asked.

"Um...yeah," I said.

It was a quiet drive to school. That silence was broken when I saw my friend Herry.

"Hey Aud!" he smirked,"Nice hair do."

My mom insisted on having my hair put into a bun.

"Awww...shut up Herry scary," I shot back.

My friend Herry is really neat. I've been friends with him for a while. He eats almost anything and walks with a limp. He really stinks when he is wet...like wet fur.

"Hey Audrey!? Want to hang at the mall after school?" asked my friend Suzy Quinton joining us.

Yes...I know...Suzy Q.

"Maybe," I responded.

Then the bell rang. All my classes went by smoothly. That is till last period...chemistry.

"Today class you we need to create a salt compound using these elements," said my teacher Mrs. Smith.

I got pared up with Suzy thank goodness. Herry got paired up with Clude Tegton the class jerk who I swear was in love with himself. Everything was going well until my hand cracked.

"Crud! Not now!" I groaned to myself.

I quickly shoved my hand into my sweater pocket. I felt it curling up into the shape of a paw. Suzy looked at me worried. A burning sensation on the lower part of my body forced me to take action.

"Mrs. Smith!? Need to go to the bathroom," I whimpered as I fet my feet turning slowly into paws. My shoes had disappeared as my feet changed.

"Honesty Audrey!? That is the third time this week!" said Mrs. Smith.

"I have cramps!" I lied.

The class except for my friends giggled.

"Fine go. Hurry back though," sighed my teacher.

I rushed out the door carrying a hall pass. As soon as the door behind me shut my back cracked making me fall onto all four paws. My upper body hadn't transformed yet so I probably looked very creepy. Whimpered I dragged my self into the bathroom as fur started covering my body. I held the hall pass in my mouth. Oh by the way...my clothes don't rip. Only on your first transformation they do. Anyway...as soon as I reached an empty stall my ears crawled to the top of my head and my face pushed out into a muzzle. A tail curled out and I angrily wagged it. I furiously spat the hall pass onto the tile floor.

"Shot," I growled seeing my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

At least the bathroom was empty. I have no idea how someone would react to seeing a silver grey colored wolf with a white muzzle and belly in a school restroom.

"I better change back in a stall," I thought.

I stood on my hind legs at managed to shove a door of a stall open using my front paws. I somehow managed to squeeze in there. My wolf form is bigger than normal...at least twice the size as a normal person in my family wolf form. Goes to show you what a freak I was. Standing on my hind legs I used my fangs to slid the bolt on the door shut. I hopped up onto the toilet seat and tried not fall in.

"Now change back," I thought.

I felt my fur receding. That part tickled but when my paws started changing back to hands I yelped. It was painful.

"Audrey!? You okay in there?" called Herry's voice.

Apparently he was standing outside the girl's restroom yelling in.

I waited until my muzzle had shrunk into a human face before answering.

"Yeah! I'm fine" I managed to say.

"Just checking! Mrs. Smith is worried," he yelled back.

I heard his footsteps go away before I howled (parts of my voice were still pure wolf) in pain. My tail disappeared. I fell off the toilet when the change was complete.

"Sigh...I need to tell mom about this," I muttered to myself opening the stall door.

I walked into the hallway and saw that it was empty. I just had reached for the door handle of my room when I heard a voice hiss behind me.

"Die demigod scum."

I turned and saw a woman standing there holding a trident. Instead of legs she had two snake tails. Most surprising of all her face matched that of the janitor.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked trying to be brave.

"You!" she hissed as she lunged at me.

I yelped and dogged her. Then Herry appeared and shouted.

"Aud! Catch!"

He threw a coin at me which turned into a large bronze sword. I grabbed it just as the snake lady jumped me. Instinctivly I held it up and she impaled herself on it. Have you ever heard the noise a ballon makes when someone is annoying letting the air out of it slowly? Well...that is the sound the snake thing made as it disintegrated into a pile of dust.

"Aud. Your coming with me to your mom; now," said Herry grabbing my arm.

I glanced at him and saw that he was wearing furry pants. And his feet...his feet...were cloven hooves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own stuff**

Once getting over the shock that my friend was half goat, we went to my house. More like snuck over to my house. I felt like a soldier dogging enemies and bullets while trying to get to home base. It didn't help matter that Herry was bleating (yes bleating) the entire way there. He kept bleating and chewing his fingernails,"Always dracaende, always dracaende. Why is it always dracaende?"

I coughed awkwardly when we ducked behind a bush to hide from a cop car that was passing by.

"What are you saying? It sounds like Greek to me," I said sarcastically.

"Not funny Aud. Not funny. And I am speaking Greek!" he snapped back.

He dragged me out of the bush before I could give him a piece of my mind. Grumpily I flipped my long dark brown hair over my shoulder and followed him trying to ignore a throbbing headache that had started. Herry didn't look at me probably because my sea green eyes were shooting sparks. Fortunately my house was five miles away from the school so I couldn't throddle him. And yes...why was my mom driving me to school when I could walk? It started in ninth grade when I asked her if I could walk to my school. She told me off saying I could be kidnapped and sent me to my room. Anyways when we arrived at my house I pried a window on the first floor open and squeezed through silently. Herry on the other hand...or hoof sucked at sneaking in because after he squeezed through he took out a vase with his right hoof. My mom came rushing in the room and growled "AUDREY ROSE KINGSTON! THERE BETTER BE AN EXCUSE FOR YOU SKIPPING SCHOOL!"

"Ms. Kingston. It is time," panted Herry getting to his hooves, "and sorry about the vase."

My mom's face changed from anger, to shock to sadness in three seconds.

"Audrey...get in the car! I need to take you to a camp," she said softy.

"But what about clothes!?" I asked.

"I'll get them. Now go!" my mom snapped.

I caught a fleeting glimpse of her bear form. Herry was busy cleaning up his mess so he didn't see it. I listened to her and dragged Herry towards the garage. He and I dove in the backseat of my mom's car. Minutes later my mom flung a stuffed backpack at me. I scowled at her but made sure I had the necessary things for a 'camp'. Herry sniffed it as my mom started the engine.

"Oooooo! Cotten!" he said his eyes lighting up.

He tried taking a bite out of my favorite sweater but I slapped him. He reared back in surprise.

"Not today billy goat!"

My mom drove like a mad woman. Normally she drives...well normal. But not now. She sped through down town Manhattan and turned own a road that eventually had farms on both sides of it. My headache continued and my body started shaking slightly.

"What is wrong with me?" I thought feverishly.

Was I going to change? No...it couldn't be my...

"I should have done this sooner!" my mom murmured interrupting my thoughts.

"Uh...what are you saying?" I asked worriedly clutching my throbbing head.

Herry looked at me concerned but I waved him off. Rolling his he turned his head to look at the back of the car. But no one was following us.

"Your father was a god. The lower case one!" muttered my mother.

"But..."

I was cut off by Herry yelling," ITS right behind us!"

Night had fallen. So when I turned around all I saw was two glowing red eyes peering at me from the darkness. They were full of hate.

"Eek!" I shrieked.

I buried head into Herry's shoulder. Normally I would have felt embarrassed but not when there is FREAKING MONSTER TRYING TO KILL YOU!

"Yeah I know. The dog from Hel," whimpered Herry curling up into a fetal position.

Suddenly our tire hit a nail. Yeah I know...can my day get any worse? Our car spun in three hundred and sixty degrees. If my pet parrot Igraine was here she would be squawking, "360 now! 360 now! Sqwak! Bring it on you stupid road!"

Our car stopped spinning after skidding several hundred feet down the road. Whatever was chasing us gave a howl of anger that sent chills down my spine.

"Ugh!" I groaned peeling my face off the window.

"Audrey!" screamed my mom.

Outside the thing came closer.

"I'm fine!" I answered.

I unbuckled my seat belt and helped Herry out. His eyes had gone all slit eyed like a regular goat.

"Both you go! I'll be fine!" my mom said getting out.

She gave me hug and muttered,"I love you!"

"Where do we go?" I asked looking around.

All I could see was farmland.

"Go past that tree right there. Now go," said my mom pointing.

I caught a glimpse of a large pine tree towering above a hill.

"Mom..."

I turned but didn't see her. I caught a glimpse of her bear form slipping into the tall grass.

"Audrey come on!" shouted Herry tugging on my arm.

I took a deep breath and shouldered my backpack. Just as we reached the hill the heavens opened and it started pouring.

"You got to kidding me," I muttered.

We started hiking up the hill. It was all muddy by the time we got to the top. I kept skidding so Herry kept helping me up. Then something pounced on me. My eyesight went all blurry.

"AUDREY!" screamed Herry.

When my eyes came into focus all I saw was a large black hound the size of a garbage truck. Drool was dripping from its jaws. Herry the stupid goat boy flung a rock at it. It growled and turned to face him.

"Audrey run! Go past the tree. You'll be safe," he ordered as the hound advanced on him.

Being an idiot I didn't move. Herry tried sidestepping the hound but slipped because of the mud. His arm cracked when he hit the ground. I screamed. The hound pinned him down. Then Herry's head lolled making me curse in an un-lady like way. He was unconscious.

"HEY STUPID MUTT!" I screamed.

I pulled out the coin Herry gave me and prayed it would turn into a sword. It didn't disappoint me. Within seconds I held a gleaming bronze sword. The hound growled and swatted the sword out of my hands. Perfect...now I was defenseless!

"Nice doggy," I whimpered as the hound advanced.

It snarled so I took a step back. That was when the pain started. First my entire body prickled and my neck cracked as it elongated. My hands twisted into talons and I fell onto all fours. I heard my clothes tearing. Great...it was my air form; it had to be...otherwise my clothes would not be ripping. I gritted my teeth as something popped out along my back and grew all the way down to a tail that had grown. I howled in pain as two wings snapped out of my back. Panting I stood up when the transformation was over. The hound looked at me in surprise ever since i towered over it. A bolt of lightning let me catch sight of my shadow. A long snake like animal with bat like wings? This was my air form? A FREAKING DRAGON!? AUDREY THE FREAK GOT THE AIR FORM THAT WAS RARE!? Oh jeez Hank is going to kill me. Who is Hank? He is my bully cousin that is the 'star' in my family. His land form was a lion and his air form was a Phoenix. Hank had a bad habit of attacking me and my (only decent) cousin Maria using his air form. Maria had a hummingbird as her air form and a rabbit as her land form which made her an easy target. And with me...let's just say that despite my large size as a wolf could not match dagger like claws. Anyways how rare is a dragon form for my family? The chances of getting it is a billion to one! You have a better chance if getting a water form than this animal for your air form. Oooooo! Aunt Milly (Hank's mom) was going to be madddddd! She is so competitive with my mother.

The hound snarled suspiciously bringing me out of my thoughts. I snarled back and spat out a flame at the hound. Surprisingly my fire didn't hurt my mouth. My mouth was fireproof! Cool! I wonder if I could eat chillies with this form. Then again...it would not be pretty coming out both ends. The hound leaped at me before I could summon another flame so I tried dogging it. No luck...what so ever. The hound latched its jaws on my right foreleg. Bellowing in pain I snapped my jaws shut around it waist and flung it trying to ignore the bitter taste of blood in my mouth. It advanced again so I swung my tail at it but it avoided it snarling. It's eyes were trained on my tail. Glancing at it I noticed three spikes in the end of my tail that seemed to be made of the same material as my sword. I could use that ever since my talons were not able to hold my sword.

"Bring it on you overgrown flea bag!" I growled.

The hound sprang at me so I swatted it with my tail; raking my spikes along it's undefended chest. It exploded into dust. Panting I turned towards Herry. I nudged him roughly with my snout but he didn't move. I rolled him over on his back using my talons taking care not to hurt him. My excellent hearing picked up his heart beat. I changed back to human slowly...but it wasn't painful. Odd. My right arm was bleeding badly. I glanced down and noticed that I had enough clothing on to preserve some dignity. Wincing I drapped Herry on my shoulder and limped past the tree. An old colonial style farmhouse loomed into view. I saw kids milling around it.

"HELP US!" I screamed.

My headache had disappeared but my shoulder blades (where my wings came out) hurt like the dickens. Kids wearing orange T-shirts rushed up to us asking about a dozen questions. One guy with black hair and sea green eyes (like mine) held up a hand.

"Who are you?" he asked turning to me.

I dropped Herry and fell forward. The boy caught me and eased me down to the ground gently. Several campers crowded around Herry trying to wake him.

"A-A-A-Audrey Kingston," I muttered," 16 years old."

"My name is Percy Jackson," the boy said.

"Uhhhhhhhh," I groaned clutching my arm.

"MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC!" bellowed Percy.

"Will she be okay?" asked a blond girl with grey eyes.

"I hope so. Audrey...stay with me. You are going to make it."

I looked up into Percy's eyes before blackness overtook me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own stuff**

Ok...since when do I dream in the five senses? After knocked myself out I dreamed that I was in a large cavern. Stalactites hung from the ceiling much like the teeth of a giant beast. The air was warm and smelled of reptile. The only light I could see was an evil red glow that throbbed like a heartbeat.

"Audrey...help me!" whispered a voice.

I turned and saw a beautiful lady trapped in the coils of a giant snake. A python. No the Python that Apollo killed in the myth thousands of years ago. It hissed at me. I felt all my bones go to jelly.

"Free me. Free me!" the lady begged as she struggled in the snake's coils causing them to tighten around her.

"Let her go!" I said wishing my voice didn't quiver

"Ssssssso you're the hatching desssssstined to desssssssstroy me. Letsssssssss ssssssssee how you fare when you meet me!" the Python hissed it great black tongue flickering.

The snake opened its cavern like mouth, displayed massive fangs that were easily the size of twenty story buildings, and lunged.

"Ahhhhh!"

I woke up screaming and nearly falling off a bed. Panting heavily I stared up at a ceiling fan that was rotating slowly above me. I exhaled deeply and flopped down on the rather comfortable bed.

"You okay?" asked a voice.

This time I fell out of the bed. Thunk!

"Ow."

"Opps! Didn't mean to startle you!"

I glanced up to find the owner of the voice. It was an African American girl; roughly thirteen years old. Close to fourteen in fact. She was leaning over the bed, her gold colored eyes looking very worried. Her curly brown hair dangled around her face.

"That's okay," I muttered.

I tried sitting up but wacked my head on the bottom of a lamp stand that someone had stuck next to the bed. I fell back on the ground clutching my head and moaning. I looked an idiot. Not really good first impressions.

"Um...maybe I should help you get up," muttered the girl.

She helped me up and I sat on the bed clutching my throbbing head.

"Here...drink this."

The girl handed me a cup full of a golden liquid. I sucked it down and was surprised to find it tasted like my mom's homemade Ginger Ale. The pain faded but I still felt dizzy.

"What is that stuff?" I asked.

"Nectar," replied the girl setting the empty glass down on the lamp-stand.

I wracked my brain trying to remember where I had heard that term before. Despite being dyslexic I adored reading books but especially books about Greek Mythology.

"Isn't that the thing the gods in Greek...and um Roman mythology drank? Also demigods," I asked.

"Hmmm...you seem to know a lot. Audrey right?" mused the girl sitting down next to me.

"Yeah and you are...?"

"Hazel...Hazel Levesque," she replied reaching out her hand.

I shook it struck by how polite she was.

"Percy's going to flip. He's been worried ever since you were unresponsive for a week!" said Hazel helping me stagger over to the door.

"Since when does a boy that I don't know care?" I asked dryly.

"Well...Percy likes new campers and tries to find their godly parents. So he likes you...as a friend. He already has a girlfriend," replied Hazel.

I nodded and leaned heavily against the door frame in which we had stopped. I took in the different smells. I smelled the ocean, firewood, pine, and something cooking? Ok maybe I should explain. Even in my human form all my five senses were better than any human. Which meant I had to keep it low key at school when smelling the cafeteria food five doors down from the cafeteria.

"Percy! She's awake!"

Hazel's voice brought me back to the future. I cursed my ADHD quietly. ADHD makes you zone out and lose focus about what is going on in front of you.

"Hey," said Percy running up.

"Uh hi," I said.

"Annabeth was in charge of watching you an hour ago. Apparently Hazel woke you up," he grinned.

"Um no. Actually it was a nightmare. And how is Herry?" I asked worried.

"He's fine. All he has a broken arm. It'll heal soon," said Hazel walking forward.

I tried following her but couldn't walk more than a few steps before the world started spinning.

"Ugh! Do you have a horse or something? I cant walk right now," I groaned grabbing the railing on the porch of the infirmary.

"I do have one. Promise not to freak?" asked Percy.

"Pffff! Oh please! I've seen enough freaky things to last me a life time!" I smirked.

"Ok...I warned you."

Percy then whistled loudly. And when I mean loud it sound like an air horn had gone off inside my head. Thanks for nothing...useless super human hearing! I groaned and cleaned my ears out.

"That was way to loud!" grumbled Hazel.

"Sorry...that is the only way he'll hear it!" said Percy apologetically.

I heard the flapping of wings and saw a black pegasus descending. It folded its wings a nickered, "Yo boss. Who's the new kid?"

"Grandfather?" I asked understanding it.

Percy gave me a weird look.

"Why did you say that?" asked Percy.

"Um...I horseback ride and there was a black stallion at the stable named Grandfather," I said.

I bit my lower lip. That was the truth but not the whole truth. My grandfather (the one who has a horse as his land form and the pegasus as his air form) looked exactly like this winged horse except under his eyes he had a vivid aqua blue design under both his eyes and on his wings. Some shape shifters recieve markings others do not as they aged. And about the understanding part...either I was going crazy or that pegasus was a shape shifter. You see fellow shape shifters understand shape shifters in animal form. Or half animals...as I found out with that snake woman.

"Um Blackjack...this is Audrey. Audrey...Blackjack," introduced Percy.

"Why did you name your pegasus after a poker game?" I asked.

"Uh Boss...don't answer that," whinnied Blackjack flapping his wings.

"I have to Blackjack. Anyways Audrey...he calls himself that. No idea why," grumbled Percy, "It seems to me that only the female pegasi have normal names."

"And how do you understand him?" I asked.

"I'm the son of Poseidon. So I understand him ever since my dad created horses." said Percy.

That struck me. Why did I understand horses? Percy motioned for me to get on making me pay attention to the task at hand. I managed to board Blackjack without to much trouble. Heck I owned a horse name Stormrider who was a beautiful dapple grey mare. I know how to ride equestrian. I have been doing it for five years. So I knew how to ride horses very well. Anyways Percy took me on a tour throughout the whole camp. Everything looked awesome; from the archery range to the mountain that spewed lava and shook every few minutes.

"And here are our cabins. Hopeful you will get claimed soon. Until then you will have to stay in the Hermes cabin," said Percy pointing to a very worn out grey cabin that had the medicine symbol in front. A caduceus I think.

I saw a bulky looking girl crossing in front of it. She looked downright mean and was carrying a spear. Then I saw a water ballon being launched toward her from inside the cabin. My nose confirmed it was sewer water.

"Watch out!" I shouted.

The girl glanced at me but noticed the stink bomb. She dodged it barely.

"Strolls!" she roared.

I heard giggling and saw two twin boys dash away from their hiding spot.

"Thanks kid!" the girl shouted at me before sprinting after the boys yelling at them about how she was going to 'kill' them.

Percy grunted,"You're lucky she likes you. First time Clarisse saw me she tried introducing my head to a toilet."

"Seriously?" I laughed.

"No joke," Percy smirked.

I laughed as I dismounted. A girl about seven years old walked out with a black lab on a leash in front of her. Another girl (about eighteen) was standing beside her.

"Percy please take Abby to the Athena Cabin. She just got claimed," said the older girl putting a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Alright Abby! Follow my voice. I'll help lead Cooper there."

My heart clenched when I saw Abby was wearing dark tinged glasses. She was blind. That meant Cooper was a seeing eye dog.

"Percy? Is someone in front of me?" asked the little girl curiously.

"Yeah, new camper. Her name is Audrey."

"Hi Audrey!" grinned Abby showing off a cute smile.

She started groping for my hand. I knelt (my headache had faded) and took her hand.

"Uh hi," I said.

She smiled and started walking forward. Her dog Cooper gave me friendly nudge with his wet nose before trotting to her side.

"So Audrey? Want to be on my team for Capture the Flag tonight?" asked Percy.

"Sure... I guess," I muttered standing up.

"Awsome...let's hope my girlfriend won't kill you," smirked Percy.

He ran after Abby before I could kick him. Jeez, Percy was a funny but still he had the sarcastic trouble maker attitude.

"Sooooo...Audrey," said the older girl.

I faced her and gave her a shy smile.

"My name is Olivia and I will be the head consoler until my obnoxious half brothers who are the real head consolers limp back after Clarisse is done with them," she smirked.

"She won't kill them...right?" I asked a little worried.

If there were murders here I am leaving.

"Nah...Chiron won't let her. However she will beat the tar out of them," grinned Olivia.

She lead me into the cabin. It reeked of smelly socks and half moldy pizza. Also there were dirty clothes every where! I am a very neat person and I hate people who are a disorganized and don't try to clean up.

"What happened here? A clothes tornado?" I asked sarcastically.

Ok...I admit. I had a little bit of Percy's humor.

"Something close to that," admitted Olivia pointing to a clean bed.

I sat down and carefully placed my backpack under the bed. Hermes was the god of thieves so I didn't want my stuff being stolen.

"Don't worry. I will personally make sure no one takes it," said Olivia,"Want to know a secret? Despite having a father who is the god of thieves I don't steal anything. In fact I hate it."

I chuckled. Then I heard a conch shell being blown. How did I know? I blown a conch shell before.

"That's the dinner...horn. Follow me I will explain" said Olivia.

My stomach growled reminding me how hungry I was after a week of not eating anything!

"Lead the way," I said.

"Let me get this straight. I have to speak what I want to fill this plate or bowl." I asked raising my eyebrows thinking I had gone crazy.

"Yep." answered Olivia.

I glanced over at her half brothers who were named Conor and Travis Stroll. Travis had a black eye and Conor had his arm in a sling. A few crowded tables away sat Clarisse looking very smug. She caught my eye and gave me a grim nod.

"Um...Fideos please," I asked turning away from Clarisse's attention.

Instantly the bowl filled up to the brim with a steaming soup. What is Fideos? The Spanish version of noddle soup. I was about to walk back to my seat to dig in when Olivia stopped me.

"You have to pour some in the fire blazer for the gods. They feed on the smell," she explained.

I sighed and regretfully poured half my soup in the fire pit thinking 'I'm nuts to believe this is happening to me'. Then I turned back to my seat. I never reached it. A foot shot out and tripped me. Fortunately I caught my bowl so the soup didn't spill every where.

"Oh lookey here...Dumpster Girl the II," sneered a girl's voice.

I glared up at the girl who tripped me. She was Asian and she smelled like nutmeg. Yuck! I tend to start sneezing around nutmeg so when my mom bakes with it she makes sure I am out of the room.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"What is it to you Hon?" smirked the girl,"Your daddy won't claim you."

Her cronies giggled. Before I could decide (at least try) to turn into my wolf form and tear her a new one a girl's voice yelled,

"THAT IS ENOUGH DREW!"

I saw another girl who had dark hair braided with a eagle feather walk in on the scene.

"Leave her alone. I'm head consular so what I say goes," she ordered.

"Oh look. Little miss movie star," sneered Drew.

Both started arguing. I sat on the ground try to keep the wolf inside me contained. Eventually Percy and another guy broke them apart.

"Knock it off Drew!" snapped the blond guy.

I smelled ozone and Drew's hair stood up on end. Drew paled and shut her mouth with a snap. She sat down. Percy bent down and helped me to my feet. My knees were skinned and it hurt a lot. He shot an angry look at Drew who ignored his look.

"Who is that witch?" I asked Olivia once I sat down with my food.

Olivia snorted and said,"Preivious head consuler for the Aphrodite cabin. She's a real piece of work. Piper took over by kicking Drew off her high horse. Since then Drew as made new campers' life miserable at least once."

I let that sink in. Then I noticed an empty cup in front of me.

"Speak whatever drink you want. Non-alcoholic of course," smiled Olivia.

"You got to be kidding me," I thought.

After a wonderful dinner a centaur trotted out. He had a middle age man for the upper part of his body and his lower body was a white stallion. Now I'm no stranger to centaurs. In fact Maria's little sister Hailey has a centaur as her land form. Hailey is another of my decent cousins. Out of ten cousins only two are decent. Hailey is ten and Maria is my age. Hailey gets picked on more by Hank and his cronies (my other cousins). So that means I'm getting into plenty of fights with him. My arms and legs are covered in scars from his claws (in lion form) and poor Maria has a burn on her hand from his air form (a Phoenix). Hank didn't get off that easier either. He has a bite mark on calf from the time I managed to twists my body and latch onto him when we were fighting. He had been in lion form (I was in wolf form) so when he turned back my fangs had slipped from the sudden change. I think you can figure out what that meant. It took thirty stitches to stitch up the wound. Of course Aunt Milly almost killed me with her land form (a hippo; don't laughter, Hippos are dangerous) but my mom managed to get me out of there.

Anyways the centaur said,"Tonight we have a new camper. Her name is Audrey Kingston."

Campers started cheering except for Drew who made a barfing gesture. I curled up my lip in a snarl; my canines temporarily sharpening before I made them shift back. I wasn't sure if they were from my air form or my land form. Both had some pretty deadly fangs.

"And this is the first summer our two camps Greek and Roman have been united!"

More cheers.

"Yeah congratulations brats and blah blah blah," drawled a middle aged man who had a pot belly.

I smelled wine and something else. Something like an aura. I realized he was Dionysus the Greek god of wine. A few feet behind me. I heard Percy mutter, "One of these I'm asking my father to get him out of here so he can stop making our lives; especially mine miserable."

"Percy!" shrieked a girl's voice.

"What Annabeth?" asked Percy.

"Never mind," sighed 'Annabeth'.

"Tonight our team captains for Capture the Flag are Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. They have already picked the teams so come up and gather your armor."

The centaur waved his hand and armor appeared on the table in front of him. Percy came up and started helping me into it. I felt like a turtle when he was done.

"Don't worry you will get used to it eventually," he smiled.

"What is the-oaf!- the shield so big?" I groaned struggling to pick up a shield easily the size of a round toboggan sled you use on the snow.

"To prevent someone turning you into a shis-ca-bob," smirked Percy.

"Percy! Don't scare her!" growled a blond girl smacking him on the arm.

I realized she was the girl who asked if I was going to be alright before I blacked out.

"What? You weren't any better Annabeth!" he scowled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled and said,"I'm glad you're okay Audrey."

"Thanks... I guess," I said.

Then we set out toward the forest in which we were supposed to play our dangerous game. I was on the blue team with Percy, Annabeth, and Olivia. Piper (as I was told the girl who had stood up for me name was) was on Jason's team. Annabeth told me that the centaur was named Chiron. I got stationed at the edge of the creek that separated the two teams territories.

"Come over when you are ready," urged Percy.

He and Annabeth leaped over the creek with an excited whoop. Olivia was charged with the task of guarding the flag so she wasn't here. I waited about ten minutes not seeing any action. Sighing I hopped over the creek and landed with a muffled thump on the other side. All my senses were on high alert. I looked around but didn't see or smell anyone near.

"Now change!" I told myself.

By some miracle I actually did. And it was not painful. Weird.

"Now I can get the flag," I growled to no one in particular.

I lopped forward moving faster than any human could run. Using the scent of the flag (it smelled like wood burning) I tracked it about a quarter of a mile away from the creek. I crouched by a bush when reaching the secluded spot that held the red team's flag.

"Ha! They will never find it here!" one of the guards smirked.

"Yeah...Frank will have their flag before they know what hit them!" grinned the other.

"Not if I have it first!" I growled out loud.

"W-W-W-Who's there?" stammered one of the guards leveling a spear.

I dashed out of my hiding spot and snarled. Both guards (who were male) screamed like little girls. I snatched the flag and took off for home base.

"Frank! What gives! You're on our team!" wailed the guards.

I kept running. I passed by Annabeth and Percy who didn't see me. That was when the arrow stuck my hind leg. I yelped and turned back to human after making sure no one was around. The creek was a hundred feet in front of me. I dragged myself the last remaining feet. My team can charging out of the forest cheering.

"Not bad for your first time Aud," grinned Percy walking up behind me.

I grunted in pain as Clarisse removed the arrow. I sat in the freezing cold creek enjoying how it seemed to smooth my injury.

"Where did the wolf go?" asked one of the guards (who I figured out was Travis Stroll).

"It ran past me and it got startled when it saw me. It dropped the flag and took off. And who hit me with an arrow?" I demanded.

"Um sorry," said a big Chinese boy,"That would be me. I tried hitting the wolf but instead I must have hit you."

I opened my mouth to reply when people gasped. Chiron trotted up; his face pale with shock.

"What is it?" I asked.

I looked at my injury and was surprised to find it healed. How could it be? I hadn't taken any ambrosia or nectar. Unless...the water in the lake healed me. I stood up and look up. That was when I saw the swirling hologram above my head. It was a trident swirling with green light.

"Audrey...you're my sister," said Percy shocked.

Chiron bowed and the campers followed his example.

"Hail Audrey Kingston, daughter of the earhshaker and the sea. Hail the daughter of Poseidon," he exclaimed gravely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own stuff**

I admit I took it pretty well. After the glowing hologram disappeared everyone gave me a look of disgust, awe, and jealousy (mostly from the unclaimed kids). So I bolted...Olivia and Annabeth tried to stop me but I out ran them due to my 'super human speed'. And what I mean by that is I could run slightly faster than an average human but it was slow compared to the speed I could run as a wolf. Upon reaching the Hermes cabin I grabbed my bag and fled to the Poseidon cabin. Olivia managed to catch up with me and congratulated me.

"Good job kid. I'll explain to my brothers why you left," she promised.

I stammered out a thank you and darted into the cabin. Ok...maybe I didn't take it to well. Unlike Olivia Percy my half-brother...would not speak to me. Well...unless you decide to count the three sentences he grunted at me before snapping off the light and dropping off to sleep. Those three sentences consisted of "Don't go into the forest alone.", "Good night!", "Don't let the patrol harpies bite." That is exactly what you should tell your new sister. What about..."Oh wow...you're my sister!", or "Maybe you should tell me what you're felling like." Thanks Percy...if you wake up with a spider the size of a grapefruit on your head you know who put it there. Enough with my attitude at this given time...let me tell you what occurred after Percy dropped off.

Ok...let me define falling sleep, dropping off to sleep and Percy's version of 'dropping off to sleep'. Falling asleep literally means you take a while to fall asleep. Dropping off means you fall asleep instantly. And Percy's definition of 'dropping of to sleep' is...falling asleep instantly with your mouth open, drool dripping out of your mouth, your body is sprawled out everywhere and snoring like a fog horn. Yes...Percy's snore sounded exactly like a fog horn. Scowling at him I turned over in my bed so that my back faced him. The lights were completely out but the light from the full moon provided enough light that my night sensitive eyes were able to see. But it wasn't enough to read something...and that something was the key to what was bugging me. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out two items; a flashlight and a book.

The flashlight had been designed by my uncle who had a saber tooth tiger as his land form and a gryphon as his air form. He was a designer and an inventor. This flashlight had three buttons; one had a dim light that only shape shifters could see either in their animal form or human form, the second was like a regular flashlight, and the last one had a button that produced a light that was so bright that it could instantly blind anyone. Gods...my uncle I hadn't thought about him since...I choked back a sob and whipped my nose crossly. No Audrey...don't dwell on it. I pressed the first button so only my eyes could see it (and I wouldn't wake my brother although the way he was snoring made me doubt anything could wake him). The light illuminated the book...Percy Jackson and the Olympians; The Lightning Thief by Rick Riodan. YOU GOT TO FREAKING KIDDING ME!? THE SERIES WAS REAL? I angrily slammed the book down on the covers. My anger started to trigger my transformation...but it wasn't into a wolf.

"Shoot!" I growled as I watched greenish-blue (NOT sea green mind you) scales pop up on my arms.

I painfully held back my transformation knowing my half-brother would not appreciate waking up to a twenty ton flying and fire-breathing reptile in his cabin. I would like to make one thing clear...all shape shifters can NOT stop a transformation into their animal form (either one). They (and when I mean they that is excluding me) can control their forms by changing into them at will. And if my kind does not transform into their form(s) at least once in a while...we can get sick and eventually die. Sometimes our transformation can be triggered by our emotion which is anger. All shift shapers have this problem. Anyways enough about my stupid genetics...back to my problem. I quickly shoved on some baggy pants and a baggy sweater (so that if someone saw me sneaking out at this hour would not see me slowly transform into a dragon) and tennis shoes. I heard a stretching sound as my wings started growing. I managed to make it through the cabin door when FOOM!...instant bat like dragon wings. Behind me I heard Percy mumble in his sleep and turn over. And by the way...my clothes did not rip! I really don't know how to explain it...my clothes kind of melt into my body when I change.

Scowling I flapped them. They were large enough to lift me into the air. That would lessen the chance of someone finding out my secret. I kept changing as I flew through the air which was by lose definition was a few feet off the ground. Upon reaching the first row of trees of the forest the change was complete.

"Great," I growled.

I crossly folded my wings tight against my back and picked my way through the forest. I know..."Don't go into the forest alone!". I highly doubted that anything would be willing to attack me at this size. Nearly bullet proof scales...I could get used to this. I walked on all fours because it felt like the most natural thing to do. My tail swung from side to side. At one point the spikes on the end of my tail got stuck in the tree. I angrily yanked my tail out of the tree and ended up flinging the spikes across the forest so they imbedded themselves in another tree. Cool...just like a Deadly Nadder in the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. I laid down with a thump that shook the entire forest. Resting my head on the ground I thought about my poor uncle.

A few years ago my uncle happened to be crossing the road during the day and a drunk driver ran the red light and...I chocked back a sob and swallowed the fire that threatened to bubble up from my stomach into my throat. Taking a deep breath I stood up and padded to the entrance back to cabin. I changed back and decided to take a walk around the camp in order to clear my head. I passed by several cabins and heard several thunderous snores reverberating from them. Unless I was mistaken the loudest snores came from the Aphrodite cabin which most likely came from Drew. Oooooo perfect blackmail if necessary. When I passed by a large camp fire I noticed a young girl was kneeling in front of it. Remembering who she was from the Percy Jackson books I walked up to her and inclined my head,

"Good evening Lady Hestia."

"And a good evening to you Audrey Kingston," she smiled back.

Her warm brown eyes seemed to reflect the light of the crackling fire.

"What puzzles you child?" she asked softly indicating the spot next to her.

I obediently sat down and sighed,

"Its my powers. I can't control them."

"Child...you can not control them because you fear them," she said comfortingly.

"But how can't I? I'm a freak!" I growled.

"You are not...don't let others judge you. Only judge yourself. Now get some sleep."

Before I could protest Hestia waved her hand and darkness overtook me.

"SNZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! SNORT! SNORT! SNZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Groaning I woke up in my bed to the sound of my brother snoring. That's weird...no bad dreams. Frowning I glanced over at my brother. His arm was stretched up above his head with his hand drooping and his nose was scrunched up in his pillow. His mouth was open as well as he snored. Smirking I flung my pillow and I hit him dead center on the head. Percy did not even stir. I moved slightly and my sword-coin clattered onto the ground. I picked it up and it elongated into a Celestrial Bronze double bladed sword. That's it! That's the word I couldn't think of earlier. I recalled that my tail had spikes that vaporized that hound. Cool...Celestrial Bronze spikes...that could come in handy. After turning the sword back into a coin (despite the temptation to use the flat of it against my brother's behind) I grabbed a pitcher of water from the restroom and splashed it on his face. Instantly my brother sat up sputtering and waving his hands everywhere. Trying to kill my laugher I hid the pitcher under the bed. That was when I saw the state of the cabin. Clothes lay everywhere!

"Percy! Pick up this mess right now!" I nearly shrieked.

"Great...I have a sister who is a neat freak!" he growled sliding out of bed.

"Shut up! Now I need to use the little girl's room to change. If this isn't cleaned up I swear I will use your drooling in your sleep as blackmail!" I smirked.

Percy paled considerably and muttered crossly under his breath. He started picking his clothes up so I darted into the restroom to change (not into an animal; into my clothes!). When I came out the room was considerably cleaner.

"What in Hades name are you waking me up at six in the morning?" Percy demanded looking at an alarm clock.

"First off you need to get up earlier so you can eat quicker in order to get to your training quicker. Second of all this is pay back for the wonderful advice you gave me yesterday!" I growled shoving a pile of clothes at him.

He glared at me and darted into the bathroom to change. I ran out of the cabin and took a seat at Poseidon table. Percy soon joined me with his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt all rumpled.

"Nice hair," I commented dryly when he sat down.

It looked like a rat made a nest in his hair.

"Shut up. Jeez...I have a sister that loves to tease me with my sense of humor. What's next?" he groaned banging his head on the table.

I groped for a come back but found none. Scowling I prepared a bowl of ceral and sat down. Before I could eat it the milk splattered all over me.

"PERCY!" I roared.

He gave me a smirk and replied, "Part of your training. Let's see if you can dry yourself off."

I concentrated and all I could do was make my ears pop.

"I can't do it okay!" I growled crossly wringing my hair out.

"You're not even trying!" he retorted.

Growing angry I grabbed Percy's breakfast dish (which was pizza; who eats pizza for breakfast?) and slapped it onto his face.

"I am to! Now stop being a jerk and leave me alone."

Cue laughter from other campers who were arriving to breakfast. The pizza slid down Percy's face leaving several grease marks on his face. Before he could do anything Annabeth walked up.

"Teasing your new sister I see," she smirked.

"WHAT!? SHE'S THE ONE WHO SLAPPED PIZZA ONTO MY FACE!" shrieked my half-brother.

"*Cough* WELL EXCUSEEEEEE ME! YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE MY CEREAL EXPLODE IN MY FACE TO SEE IF I HAVE CONTROL OVER WATER! FOR YOUR INFORMATION BROTHER I DONT!" I snapped.

I felt the dragon inside me stir because of my anger. Trying to keep my voice controlled I stood up and said, "I need to go to the restroom."

I darted off despite Percy asking me (nicely) to come back. I avoided the restroom and darted towards the forest. Footsteps behind signaled that Percy and someone else were following me. Keeping out of sight I tore through the forest changing as I did. Eventually I was running on all fours. I soon reached a clearing that had a huge cliff towering above me.

"Shoot! No other way out," I growled.

I heard Percy's voice off in the distance calling for me. I crouched down and flew up the cliff. Landing neatly on the top I folded my wings and peered over the edge but took care to keep out of sight. Below me Percy and Annabeth skidded to a halt in front of the cliff.

"Where is she? I never saw someone run so fast. She totally avoided the restroom," panted Percy.

"Maybe she is confused. Or also upset," reasoned Annabeth.

"Pfff...yeah right. I'm just sick of having a brother who thinks I can do something I cant do! He's the special one...I'm a freak!" I snarled to myself.

Fortunately my brother and my friend did not hear me or understand me (duh!).

"Maybe we should go back," said Annabeth looking around.

"Not without my annoying sister. Its dangerous to be in these woods!" said Percy worriedly.

Apparently Mr. Hothead had calmed down.

"Oh well...maybe I should climb down," I grumbled.

I changed back and picked my way down carefully. As I neared the bottom Percy glanced up and caught sigh of me.

"How did you get up there?" he demanded.

"Climbed you idiot!" I sighed as I jumped down in front of them.

Percy was about to say something before Annabeth said, "Nice job Audrey. Now we should get your schedule together. I will be having a talk with your brother," she glared at Percy before continuing, "about treating you decently."

I soon settled into schedule (after a week) that was enjoyable despite being taught by half-goat men and a centaur. I excelled at everything including archery (much to Percy's visible annoyance). The nightmares regarding the giant snake with an ego continued. At least twice Percy had to wake me up in the middle of the nightmare. Anyways when I started trying to learn archery Drew tried making my life miserable. She kept insulting me to the point in which I wanted to turn into my wolf form and chase her into a pile of pegasus poop. But I got my revenge in a unique way.

"You couldn't hit a target to save your life Hon. You are a weakling," sniffed Drew indigently.

I had to hold back my anger in check. Taking a deep breath I pulled back the arrow. Resting my hand on my cheek I stared at the target. I tensed up and launched the arrow. It shot straight and landed dead center. Drew's face turned pale but she snapped,

"Lucky shot. But I bet you could shot anything that moves such as..."

She broke off as I shot an arrow that pinned her shirt to a nearby tree.

"Oh really Drew? Then how come I did just that hmm?" I smirked.

Drew sputtered indignantly so I leaned my face next to hers and let some of my wolf voice come in.

"If you insult me again I will show you how powerful I really am," I growled my eyes flashing a brighter shade of sea green.

Drew paled and shook like a leaf caught in a storm. I stepped back and turned away from her. Percy came up to me and said, "What do you mean? You said your powerful but how?"

"I prefer to keep that to myself," I sighed setting the bow down.

Percy tried asking again but I glared at him. He threw his hands up and said sarcastically, "Never mind sis!"

After this incident I had pegasus riding. Upon reaching the stable I was assigned to a pegasus named Nightshade. She looked like a Clydesdale with a silky black coat and a white blaze down her head. Her hooves had tuffs of fur that were pure white.

"Hello little one," she nickered.

"Hi...um Nightshade," I thought back.

She nuzzled me but recoiled with a snort, "You smell odd."

"Thanks!," I grumbled.

"I didn't mean it that way! I mean you smell of different animals...not like a human," she whinnied quietly.

"Don't tell my brother this. I'm a shape shifter," I confessed.

"Oh don't worry young one I won't tell anyone. Especially that obnoxious one over there," snorted Nightshade glancing over at Blackjack.

"Who are ya calling obnoxious Nighty?" neighed Blackjack.

"You..." Nightshade retorted spreading her wings and flapping them.

"Enough you two," I growled.

Both pegasi quieted. Nightshade knelt down so I could board her.

"Thanks girl," I smiled.

"No problem little one," she nickered softly.

After an enjoyable ride in the forest I returned back to camp. I went to my sword fighting training. Like my brother I was pretty good at it although I was not as good as him. I was going against Clarisse who still liked me despite my brother being on her bad side.

"Kid...tuck your arms in and spread your legs wider. It will make you more stable in your balance," she advised.

I nodded and struck. We pried, dodged, and stabbed for about ten minutes before Piper walked up on us.

"Audrey?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I replied setting my sword down.

Clarisse did like wise and gave me pat on the back that nearly made me take a face plant.

" I'll let you talk," she rumbled before walking off.

"Chiron needs to see you," said Piper as I rubbed my sore shoulder.

My hand brushed against the three gashes on my left arm. I had received these scars from Hank when he decided to scratch me for "fun" in his lion form. One of these days Aunt Milly is going to have to take him to see a Psychiatrist. Anyways back to the story.

"Why does he need to see me?" I asked turning my sword back into a coin.

I found out that along the blade was the Greek name καταιγίδα or in English Tempest.

"He needs to talk to you."

Those six words made me worried. The entire week I had been dreading that I would be called in. I was a forbidden child according to Percy; ever since I was born after the pact the Big Three made after World War II because Old Mr. Thunder britches was afraid about being killed off by a child being mislead by Kronos (who was currently just a bunch of angry atoms in Tartarus). So I swallowed hard and walked with Piper to the Big House ready to accept my inevitable doom. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own stuff**

As I drew near the Big House all I could feel was a sense of dread. I took a deep breath as I set my foot on the front step. But then an image flashed into my mind. A wolf wearing armor appeared in my vision. His old warrior face with grey and scarred with age but his green eyes shot sparks. He whispered, "Do not forget the dagger."

The vision shattered just as suddenly as it appeared. Piper caught me as I slumped to the ground.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah...I'm fine," I mumbled but I was thinking, "Why does that wolf seem familiar?"

Piper bit her lip but didn't say anymore. We walked down the long corridor that lead to Chiron's study.

"Come in," he called when Piper knocked on the door.

"Good luck," whispered Piper.

The door shut behind me with a bang. Nervously I turned to face Chiron who was in wheel chair mode.

"Sit down Audrey. We have a lot to speak about," he said indicating a chair in front of his desk.

I gulped and sat down.

"Now...you may be wondering why I called you here?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes..-cough-" I cleared my throat ever since my voice sounded feeble, "Yes sir."

"As you know you are considered forbidden in Lord Zeus's eyes," he stated.

Thunder boomed. Trying not to look up I muttered, "Yes...unfortunately I do know. My annoying brother made it clear with me already."

"Second of all...Percy told me of your fight with Drew," Chiron said eyeing me sternly.

I called Percy a few choice names in Greek under my breath.

"He told me you said 'I will show you just how powerful I really am' or something along the lines of that. As of now we have not seen any powers come into play," Chiron continued.

"I was joking," I lied.

"Drew said that your eyes changed color," he stated firmly.

"Carp" I thought.

I resolved to punch Drew next time I saw her.

"Well..." prompted Chiron leaning forward.

Before I could spill I was saved by a Cyclops and a harpy.

"PONY!" he yelled as he barged in.

"What is it Tyson?" Chiron sighed, "I'm in an important meeting right now."

"Meeting at 12:00 p.m. at the Eiffel Tower the year 1978," the harpy chirped as she landed on Tyson's shoulders.

I couldn't help but stare at her unusual bright red plumage. It was the color of a bright red rose. Also she kept looking every where and would not stop moving. She was like a little kid on a sugar rush.

"Sorry...Ella need to talk to you," grinned Tyson.

Then he turned his brown eye on me, "Whose the pretty one?"

I blushed remembering who Tyson was from the books. I was related to the sweetest character ever!

"This is Audrey your...ah...half sister," coughed Chiron.

"Sister!" cried Tyson enveloping me in a big hug.

"Nice to meet you to brother," I choked out.

Seriously...this guys could hug. He probably could have made a bag of cement of explode if he was holding it as tight as he was holding me.

"Alright...now Tyson and Ella," said Chiron turning to the harpy who was preening herself, "Return within an hour. I need to finish speaking with Audrey."

"Okay," bubbled Tyson.

The Ella stared straight at me. I stepped back a few paces until my back hit Chiron's desk. Her gaze was most unnerving.

"There she is," Ella stated her eyes shinning, "Daughter of Earth shaker."

"Uh..." I could not finish saying anything because Ella started chanting.

Daughter of Earth-shaker

You must beware

the creeping vine and the Beast's layer

You and you brother and the Seven as well

Must free Delphi's Spirit from its shell

Complete you quest in 16 days

Otherwise soon the whole world will fade

The room became so quiet that even the non shape-shifters could have heard a pin drop. Chiron was the first to move.

"Tyson...go get Piper and the other head consolers. We have an emergency meeting now."

Tyson and the creepy half chicken lady left much to my relief. Ella had creped me out big time with that chant of hers.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that is the next Prophecy. And you are part of it," sighed Chiron.

Two words... Meetings suck. After rounding up all the head consolers we sat in the Big Room of the Big House. Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse (who was head consoler of the Ares Cabin), Annabeth, Percy (my annoying brother mind you), and several others were watching me nervously. Clovis (whose godly father I can not remember except that he is the god of sleep) was snoring away in the corner. Travis was trying to light a deck of cards on fire and I don't even want to tell you what the head consoler of the Hecate Cabin was doing. Lets just say the saying "I feel like I'm going to lose my head" will never be the same in my mind again. Nico de Angelo and Will Solace sat in the corner sitting next to each other.

"Heroes...please come to attention. Lou Ellen please give Lily her head back...thank you! Travis please put out the Tiki torch. A new Prophecy has been spoken," said Chiron raising his hands.

People started arguing so Chiron banged a hoof on the ground.

"This Prophecy states that the Seven from last year's quest must accompany Audrey to free Delphi's spirit," Chiron continued.

"Don't you mean six?" snickered Drew.

"Shut up you sarcastic overgrown..."

It took several people to hold Piper back. If Piper and her fought I would have placed my bet on Piper.

"I know we are still mourning the loss of Leo but we need to pay attention to this. If we don't...the world will be gone," Chiron remarked.

"What were the words of the prophecy?" Annabeth asked.

"Daughter of Earth-shaker...you must beware...the creeping vine and the beast's layer..." I faltered.

"Audrey? You've gone pale," Chiron said looking at me wide eyed.

Beast's layer...just the very thought of it made my knees shake. It could not be the layer of my family's enemy...could it?

"Audrey what is wrong?" Percy asked walking up to me.

"N-n-nothing," I stammered turning away from him.

Percy bit his lip but did not say anymore.

"Audrey? Can you finish the prophecy" asked Annabeth.

I nodded slightly relieved, " You and your brother and the Seven as well...must free Delphi's Spirit...f-f-from its shell...complete your quest in sixteen days...otherwise s-s-soon the whole world will fade."

The silence that followed was deafening.

"Uh...I hate to back up Drew but...there are now only six people of the original Seven. Leo Valdez..." started Conner.

"Don't even say it...I really don't even want to dwell on it," sobbed Hazel.

I wanted to mention that Leo survived (thank you Blood of Olympus) but I didn't say anything.

"Look...I originally wanted to go to New Rome to avoid a Prophecy. But I wanted to come here for the summer. Just my luck," Percy groaned.

I thought," He's going to say no."

"But if it is the only way and my sister needs me...I'll do it," said Percy.

The other five (if you are a Percy Jackson fan you know who) agreed. But then Nico spoke up,

"It doesn't make sense! Remember last month Will and I went to Delphi's original dwelling place to defeat Python? All we found was an empty cave!"

People started arguing about where it could be. Then I heard a female voice in head say," He dwells in Mammoth Cave."

I looked around...everyone was still arguing. Where did the voice come from?

"Say it," the voice whispered.

"The Python...he's in Mammoth Cave," I blurted out being an idiot.

When everyone looked at me I cursed...who told me to say that?

"How do you know?" Will asked.

I could literally feel the resentment coming off him. He must be jealous he was not a part of this quest.

"Uh because...I had a dream...about a cave a-a-and it was incredibly large...and someone said it was Mammoth Cave" I mentioned feebly.

"In your dream?" asked Lou Ellen.

I nodded...partially lying.

"Well then I guess we have to travel to Kentucky," grimaced Piper.

Before anyone else could mention something a camper rushed in and panted, "Dragon...big dragon!"

We all rushed out and saw a large bronze dragon descending into the camp.

"Archers get ready!" ordered Chiron.

"How did it get past the border!?" shrieked Annabeth.

Before the archers could shot a voice shouted,

"PEOPLE OF CAMP HALF-BLOOD I COME IN PEACE!"

"LEO!?" shouted Piper half angry half relieved.

The dragon touched down and a Latino kid wearing a tool belt slid down its tail. Even before he touched the ground Piper and Hazel had tackled him. Piper was beating the...well...you really don't want to know.

"DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she screamed.

"I've been warned," Leo groaned sitting up.

Everyone swarmed him talking to him and greeting him. I stayed back not really wanting to get in the way. Then my brother carted him over and introduced Leo to me.

"Leo this is my sister."

I wanted to kill him.

"Judging by her murderous look I could have guessed it," Leo smirked.

I slugged Percy in the shoulder...hard.

"OW! What in Hades was that for!?"

"That's for splashing orange juice in my face this morning..." I growled.

"Seriously? You still haven't forgiven me?" he groaned rubbing his shoulder.

That was when Calypso appeared. Percy's face turned perfectly white.

"Both of you need to talk...NOW!" I snapped grabbing his shirt when he turned to flee.

"Who...what? How?" he stuttered.

"I read idiot! I've read Rick Riodan's books. So your secret...isn't exactly secret," I smirked.

"Oh I like your sister," grinned Leo.

I gave him a quick smile and said, "Make sure he talks."

Leo nodded.

"So how did it go?" I asked later that night.

Percy glared at me and sighed, "Pretty well...considering."

"Considering what?" I asked.

"Nevermind..." he groaned lying down.

I turned off the lights and got under the covers.

"Sis?"

"Yes Percy?" I asked.

"Why do you hate me?"

I was quiet for a moment...then I replied,

"I don't hate you...its just..."

I didn't want to finish the sentence...anyone in my family who grew close to someone outside our family...usually was killed by Morwen. I didn't want that to happen to my brother.

"Its just what?"

I saw my brother face me and wait for an answer.

"Nothing...you wouldn't understand...we should get to sleep. Our quest is tomorrow you know," I yawned.

"Yeah...whatever. Night sis."

Long after I heard my brother start snoring I started crying...silently. Eventually I cried myself to sleep. That was when the nightmare began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own stuff**

I was back in the massive cavern looking upon the great Serpent. I glared up at it preparing to hurl every insult I knew at it (and I know a bunch). Delphi's spirit still floated above his coils; only this time she was more pale and was out cold. Her power was fading.

"What do you want scale face!" I snapped.

"Sssssoon...you sssshall be in my clutchesssssssssssss!" he hissed gleefully, "I owe you an award...perhassssp a glimssssse of your quesssst and how it sssshall play out."

The great cavern melted away showing me running...Percy at my side. Behind us loomed a great wall of ash glowing a dark red...the color of death. Before it overcame us the scene melted. I found my self clinging onto the rails of a massive ship as it sank. Percy dangled beside shouting words I could not hear. But I could feel the chilly air which cut through my lungs like a knife. I am not normally afraid of water but the frothing sea below us sent a sense of dread through me...we were going to die. Before my hands slipped the image melted into a plane...in front of us (Percy was still with me) sat three men. Fog obscured the view...then a mountain loomed into view.

"Captain we are going to crash!" the pilot shouted his hands unable to turn the plane.

"God help us!" a man cried burying his face in his hands.

Before we hit I found myself back in the cavern.

"Why do you show me this?" I snarled at the serpent.

He chuckled and whispered, "Your enemy hassssss a messssage for you!"

The Serpent looked behind me and I turned to the direction of his gaze.

There he was...his pale scarred eye glinting in the little available light. A jagged scar zigzagged across it rendering it useless for sight. Morwen snarled showing off his two saber tooth like fangs and lunged.

I suddenly found myself on the top of a castle overlooking a darkened forest. I saw a large black wolf with green eyes. His face was covered in scars and his fur was streaked grey but yet he held a aura of superiority. I gasped seeing the armor he was wearing...Angus McCollen...my ancestor. Anyone in my family (including my clueless cousin Hank) would have recognized that armor. Beside him stood a girl about seventeen/eighteen. Her brown eyes stared at the darkened horizon worriedly and her light brown hair blew into her face with the wind that swirled around her. Dark brown streaks in her hair made her look very mature. A dark blue cape billowed out from behind her and a sea-green glass necklace glinted on her chest.

"Grandfather...I fear Morwen will attack because of my refusal to wed him," she gasped when she spotted a campfire sprang up in the darkened forest that lay in front of them.

Her Irish accent and voice sounded very familiar to my ears...

"He will not lay a hand on you Maggie," the wolf rumbled.

"What am I to do if he breaches our fort?" she said.

Angus looked at her for a moment before yanking a dagger from its scabbard on his arm with his jaws.

"Use this...it was my grandfather's dagger so use it wisely," he growled softy.

Maggie pinched her lips together and took it; strapping it to her belt.

"Now go to bed...he will not get you," Angus grumbled, "But lock the door just in case. Use the secret passage way behind the tapestry if our defensives fail."

"Yes sir," she sighed.

She disappeared out of sight. Angus sighed and turned forward. He turned back to his human form. Angus was very tall and very strong looking besides having a greying red beard.

"You will not breach my home and you will not touch my granddaughter," he snarled.

A wolf's howl answered him back making Angus narrow his eyes. The scene then faded to darkness.

Then I saw Maggie sitting in her bed chamber turning the dagger over and over in her thin hands.

"Bedridden in my chamber for three days...this man must be mad if he thinks he should have me," she grumbled.

There were sounds of shouting and then a sudden howl from outside the castle made Maggie look up and tense. The screams and shouts faded and Maggie visibly relaxed. Footprints thundered down the corridor outside her room and she heard her parent's door open.

"Not really suspicious sounds...probably a solder telling my parents how the battle is going on," she sighed.

Ten minutes later however a sudden crash outside her door made her jump to her feet. Maggie palmed the dagger in her left hand and opened the door slowly.

"Ma?" she called.

No answer. Maggie crept out and unlocked another door that I assumed was her parents. What I saw I wish I could erase from my memory. Three people lay on the ground dead, a dark liquid coating the ground. Their throats had been...had been...I cant even describe it. And they were Angus and Maggie's parents. Angus lay face down; a sword just out of his reach.

"Who did this!? I shall kill you!" Maggie snarled her brown eyes darting around.

"Hehehe...this is why you should have been mine girl."

A hyena like animal stepped out of the shadows. He grinned showing off fangs on his canines. This thing was incredibly large with a dark brown coat. His eyes were red...pure red...no pupils. Worst of all his muzzle was stained with blood.

"Who are you?' Maggie whispered.

The animal chuckled, "I think you know who I am."

"Morwen..." Maggie hissed stepping back.

"You refused me...your family banished me. But now they are dead and you are now mine!" he snarled.

He lunged at Maggie. She swiped at him with the dagger drawing it across his right eye. Morwen howled in pain and clawed at Maggie. His talons on his right paw sank deep into Maggie's right shoulder drawing blood. Maggie screamed in pain and clutched at her shoulder. Blood leaked out from her fingers.

"Foolish girl...I'll get you for that!" Morwen spat.

His right eye had a big slash across it. Blood dripped from the wound onto the ground. He used his left eye to glare at her now that his right was useless.

"Heed this warning Morwen," Maggie wailed, "One of my descendants shall kill you with this very dagger! This is for my family!"

Morwen lunged at her again but Maggie turned and fled still clutching the dagger. He pursued her knocking her to the ground as soon as she reached her bedroom door.

"I still see you are spirited..." he chuckled as Maggie glared up at him venomously, "and here's payback for my eye. You shall indeed grow to full womanhood...but the day you die you shall become half ghost...half mortal. You shall forever be stuck in your air form at this age...and you will roam the earth watching as I kill everyone of your decedents. You will never be at peace."

Maggie screamed with rage and she brought her back legs back. She kneed Morwen right in the stomach making him fly backwards into a wall. No doubt she used one of her spirit animal's strength. Despite my kind being slightly stronger than any human we still couldn't do that!

Maggie fled into her room and shoved aside her tapestry. A wooden door appeared and she darted through it seconds before Morwen leapt at her. All he got was a nose full of splinters when Maggie slammed the door shut.

"I WILL BURN THIS HOVEL TO THE GROUND!" he snarled through the close door.

Maggie fled down the winding stone staircase as Morwen howled in rage. The passage way opened up into a wooden stable. A brown stallion was tethered to the wall pacing restlessly. Maggie leapt onto his back and galloped toward a stable door not even bothering to saddle the horse. The horse effortlessly smashed through it and thundered away from the castle. Maggie sobbed uncontrollably as blood stained her shirt scarlet. She stopped the horse on a hill five miles away. A red glow covered her face and black clouds and orange flames danced around her home. Tears traced down her cheeks.

"Come on Gladior...we have to go. Lets go into the village and remain there. Morwen will never find us there," she said closing her eyes.

Gladior snorted, "Yes, my lady."

The image faded. And I found Morwen looming over me once again. He snarled and lunged again...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I woke up screaming.

I swear Morwen's fangs were at least one inch from my throat.

"Audrey calm down! You are going to hurt yourself!"

I blinked and Percy came into focus. Tyson was restraining me; his big brown eye full of worry.

"Sister okay?" he asked.

They helped me sit up and I whipped the sweat from my brow.

"You woke me up screaming and thrashing. You were foaming at the mouth and..." Percy trailed off when I started sobbing.

To my surprise he sat down and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I shook violently from fear.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

I nodded and stopped my tears.

"About?"

"My family's past...I-I-I really cant talk about it," I whispered.

The door banged open and Annabeth ran in.

"I heard the screaming...what's going on?"

"How loud was I screaming?" I muttered.

"Loud enough to wake the whole camp," Annabeth said frowning, "What was the dream about?"

"Bad dream about the quest I guess," Percy muttered.

He released me and said, "Go change sis...I 'll get the items for the quest ready."

I got ready but every sound I heard made me want to bolt. That dream scared the stuffing out of me. I never knew my ancestor's past was that...harsh. My mom had told me about it but not with that amount of detail. Piper upon seeing me spoke some words of comfort to me. When Jason asked what I had dreamed about I didn't say anything. Frank eyed me cautiously but didn't say anything. His scrutiny made me nervous.

"You ready sis?" Percy asked as I boarded the van that would take us into the city.

Everyone else was on board. Chiron was not present but Olivia was. She gave me a hug and told me to be careful. Herry was there to but couldn't come on account of his busted up arm. Anyways back on topic...

"Yes," I said horsely.

Tyson then came running up, "Sister wait! I have gifts!"

I waited. Tyson handed me a watch and said, "Shield for Percy. Repaired it."

I slapped it and it expanded into a large shield. The same one from the Sea of Monsters book.

"Thanks!" Percy grinned his eyes lighting up.

I gratefully handed it to him. Wayyyyyyyy to heavy. Percy rolled his eyes at me and pretended to toss his shield back to me.

"And for my sister...pretty necklace I found on the cabin porch!" Tyson sang fortunately distracting me from strangling Percy.

He handed me a necklace. It was extremely gorgeous! Sea green glass with dark blue highlights swirling around in it.

"Thanks Tyson!" I gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Please make it back sister!" he bawled giving me a hug.

"I promise big guy," I smiled.

Before boarding the van I glanced back at the camp. Everyone was having a fun time...and all I had to do was find an Oracle, defeat a giant snake, and possibly get killed by my family's mortal enemy,

Fun.

The van took us all the way to the Greyhound bus depot. Once boarding I immediately understood how annoying Leo was. At least he was sitting by Jason and Frank (and I totally pitied them). I paired up with Percy and Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel paired up with each other.

"Oh...the wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round...the wheels on the bus go round and round all day long!" he sang.

He was so out of tune it make me want to crawl into a corner and die thanks to my sensitive ears. I'm not like a dog who is sensitive to high frequency sound but any noise out of tune makes me cringe.

"The pistons on the bus go hiss, hiss , hiss, hiss, hiss, hiss, hiss, hiss, hiss! Oh the pistons on the bus go hiss, hiss, hiss all day long!" Leo continued.

Piper groaned and covered her face. Frank and Jason covered their ears and looked in the other direction away from Leo. Hazel and Annabeth wrinkled up their noses. I glanced back at Leo and gave him my deluxe "If you don't shut up now, I'm going to beat you up" glare.

"Dude can you stop!? Its annoying!" Percy grumbled beating me to it.

Leo stared at him for a minute before grinning and singing, "OH the Percy on the bus goes...wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah. OH the Percy on the bus goes wah, wah, wah, all day long!"

'Can you zip it Leo!" I snapped.

He nodded (why did he listen to me not Percy?) and sat down looking embarrassed. I gave an apologetic look to the elderly people sitting across from us. Apart from them and a young couple the bus was empty. For a while we continued down the road in silence. As we were passing by a tree something hit us from the side. The bus flipped over and over again. Before I blacked out all I can remember was Percy shoving me out the broken window...

Groaning I sat up. On either side of me was an empty stretch of road. The bus lay on its side in a ditch.

"Guys!"

I ran over to the bus and started yanking on the doors. They wouldn't budge. Before I could get Tempest out something whistled by my ear making me duck. It was a long spine. I glanced at the bus. A similar spine was imbedded in it. That is what caused the bus to crash.

"So Mr. Yackson has a sister!" taunted a voice with a horrible French accent.

I turned to the source of the voice. It was a manicore.

"Dr. Thorn," I growled with venom in my voice.

"Who wants to know?" he sneered.

I tried not to get intimidated by a monster with a tail full of spikes, a human face, and a lion's body. Easier said then done.

"No one fish breath...and I know your name from the Titan's curse," I responded.

I pulled Tempest out and held it in front of me.

"Oh put that toy away...you can not defeat me," Dr. Thorn growled.

He shot one of his spikes at me. I rolled off the bus and came up standing several feet away. Bad mistake. Dr. Thorn leapt over me and landed on the top of the bus. It groaned under his weight.

"Don't move a muscle...otherwise I'll shoot," he snarled pointing his tail directly down at the bus, "I think you know what will happen to them if I shoot this close."

I was in a pickle. I couldn't change forms because that might considered 'moving'. And if I moved my brother and my friends would be killed. Not to mention the innocent mortals. Oh how I wished I had some sort of power that DIDN'T INVOVE ANIMALS right then.

"Give up and follow me to the Serpent. Your friends will live if you come peacefully," Dr. Thorn purred, "Answer wisely."

He brandished his spines.

Then a female voice with an Irish accent whispered in my head, "Use your bow dear.

"A good lot that will do me since I don't have one!" I snapped out loud.

Dr. Thorn looked at me as if I had gone mad.

"Just look at your sword!" the voice commanded.

I glanced down and discovered that there was a button imbedded in the hilt. I pressed it. Tempest's blade split in two and curved inwards. A taunt bow spring appeared between the split blades and an arrow popped out of no where. I couldn't help but stare. How did my sword do that? In a split second it had turned from a sword into a bow!

"How?" Dr. Thorn's voice faltered.

Before he could move I shot the arrow. It struck Dr. Thorn right in the chest. As he crumpled to dust he launched one of his spines at me. It hit my shoulder making me pass out.

I do not know how long I was out. But when I awoke the road was still deserted. All that was left of Dr. Thorn was a giant ash pile. I sat up; muscles protesting. A warm breath on the back on my neck made me whirl around. A horse stood there. She had dark brown eyes and a tan colored coat. Her mane was light brown in color and it had brown highlights streaking across it. A dark blue coat covered her back and she had little brown markings on her legs...much like bands. She had a white muzzle and her right leg had a little white sock marking on it. This made the hoof on there a light tan color.

"W-Who are you?" I whispered.

She snorted and pushed her snout gently into my shoulder. It healed instantly. I stared at the horse in amazement. She bowed her head to nuzzle me and then disappeared. I mean literally disappeared. She had faded into nothing.

Sirens in the distance brought me to the present. I somehow managed to drag everyone (including the mortals) out of the bus. While I waited at the edge of the road with my friends' unconscious forms I heard a rustle. I turned around and saw a vine lying there.

I only had time to think, "That wasn't there before" before the vine grabbed me.

It dragged me into the brush. Besides me my friends were being dragged.

"Creeping vine...this is just great!" I cursed, "Let go of me and friends you compost pile!"

The vine must have been insulted (I wonder why?). It purposely slammed me into a tree which (for the third time that day) knocked me out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own stuff**

I woke up...and the first thing I smelled was reptile. We were in a large cavern but there was a hole leading to the outside near me. Several stone statues of animals lay everywhere. At first I thought it was Hank playing a trick on me. Believe me...he is good.

"Gah! Hank put down your giant poster of a creepy cave and put your ugly fat snake back in its..."

I cut myself off when I noticed that Percy was bonded beside me. With the vines no less. Typical! My other friends where there as well...out cold. Annabeth was next to Percy, then Hazel, then Frank, then... ahh...you understand what I mean.

That was when I wished I could have face palmed myself for saying something stupid but couldn't due to the vines. We were actually in a cave and there was no sign of Hank or his ugly snake Podex (who would name their snake butt in Latin?). Anyways I didn't sense Python anywhere...weird. Probably one of his bloodthirsty minions or just a cave full of reptiles. I seriously prayed it was the second one despite hating snakes (except the cute corn snakes) with a passion.

"Ugh...why does my mouth feel like I ate broccoli dipped in spinach juice?" my brother groaned.

Typical...he wakes up next. Couldn't have it been Annabeth? She was seriously more serious in these situations.

"Maybe because you are sucking on a vine that WAS THE CREEPYING ONE TOLD IN THE PROPHECY!" I growled.

I didn't want to mention that they stank to. After having one knock me out after I insulted it I really didn't want it to come to life and strangle me.

"Nice to see my sister is up," my brother said sarcastically spitting a good size leaf out of his mouth.

Despite being tied up I managed to give him a pretty good size kick. He nearly tipped over but managed to right himself. Percy looked like he was in a cocoon he was so wrapped up.

"Ow! Why are you so violent!?" my brother winced.

"Maybe if you were less annoying then I would be nicer Percy!" I smirked.

That was when I heard footsteps approaching. I felt a shiver down my spine. You know that age old myth...about animals having a seventh sense? Well...its true. I could sense if something dangerous was near (most of the time). And whatever was approaching...was dangerous. All my molecules were screaming, "CLOSE YOUR EYES NOW!"

"Shut your eyes!" I hissed.

Immediately Percy did without questioning. Then I closed them. The smell of reptile got stronger and I felt someone come to a stop in front of me.

"What's going on?" I heard Annabeth call weakly.

"Close your eyes Ann-!"

A clawed hand slammed right on my mouth cutting me off.

"Quiet!" the person (or thing) ordered.

She (yes it was a female voice) had a Middle Eastern accent.

Besides me I heard Percy tense up. I had to fight opening my eyes because I had a feeling it would not be good for my health.

"So Percy Jackson...we meet again!" the person cackled.

Her hand slipped off my mouth allowing me to breath again. I heard a hissing noise...snakes. I continued to keep my eyes shut so I was in total darkness. I relied on my other senses (hearing, smelling etc.) to paint a picture of what was going on. Lets see...my senses telling me not to open my eyes, the monster knowing my brother, stone statues everywhere, hissing snakes, middle eastern accent...I wonder who it was (sarcasm here mind you).

"Medusa?" my brother asked with disbelief.

"Congratulations you win a prize," I grumbled.

I got the feeling that Percy would have shot me a dirty look if he could.

"Yes...you have grown more lovely over the years Perseus...you look so much like your father," Medusa purred.

I gulped praying she wouldn't figure out who my father was.

"Don't you hurt him! Percy don't open your eyes! Audrey you to!" Annabeth cried suddenly.

"Bad idea Annabeth," I thought.

"SILENCE!" Medusa roared.

I thought about trying to bribe her to let us out. I decided to give it a shot.

"Hey...uh...Mrs. M...could you like possibly let us go or something? I promise we wont kill you or anything because you are beautiful," I asked politely.

Yes I can be polite if I wanted to be. And saying Medusa was beautiful felt like I was gargling with acid.

"Oh Audrey Kingstone...you are much more polite than little Annie over there. Perhaps I should turn you last," Medusa's voice sighed.

Hearing her say that made goose bumps pop up along my arms. It didn't sound good. I don't think she was planning to turn us into her servants.

"Leave them both alone!" I heard Percy growl.

"Oh how sweet...a sibling protecting his sister...and his girlfriend," Medusa chuckled.

I whimpered as she slid a talon under my neck. She brushed passed me and I assumed she was standing in front of my brother.

"To bad you wont be able to say goodbye. Now Percy dear open your eyes...or my hungry babies will open them for you!" ordered Medusa.

The snakes on her head hissed happily.

Percy's voice didn't quiver when he said one word, "No."

"Then I will force them open!" Medusa howled.

I heard her hit my brother. Percy cried out in pain. What ever she did to him...there was no way he could keep his eyes shut. Your body's reflexes make you open your eyes immediately when you are in pain...you cant stop it.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

I heard something crackling...like when ice forms. Then it dawned on me...Percy had been turned to stone.

"No...no...no..." I thought weakly,

"YOU MONSTER!" Annabeth screamed.

If I was the one speaking (if I had even courage to) I would have called Medusa something a lot worse. Way worse.

"Aren't we all dear?" Medusa chuckled, "Your boyfriend makes a lovely statue. Now you are next lovely Annabeth."

I shook with anger and fear (mostly fear) as I heard Medusa advance on Annabeth.

"What do I do?' I thought mostly to my self.

"Use your air form...you will be immune to her gaze." the female voice whispered in my head making me jump.

This voice was seriously starting to irk me. It never spoke until the worst time.

"How can I whoever you are? I cant control it! And who the heck are you?" I thought back.

I heard Medusa drag her claws along the stone wall of the cave; sharpening them. The sound set my teeth on edge.

"You are afraid that the dragon inside you will hurt you. Look inside yourself and you will find a flame. Step toward it...it will not harm you. Have faith and all will go well," the voice echoed.

Then the presence inside my head was gone completely ignoring the question about who she was. I chose to listen to it. It is kind of hard to describe it and it may sound weird but here it goes. I 'saw' within myself two flames. One was pure white and it appeared to be made of ice. Inside it I saw a wolf that looked like a Native American drawing of a spirit. The silhouette showed it howling at the sky. And the other was a bright orange flame with a dragon silhouette (same style as the wolf) in the middle of it. The dragon was rearing up and its jaws were agape. Its wings were spread to the fullest. The orange flame reached out toward me. Taking a deep breath I stepped in it.

The vines snapped as I changed forms. I opened my eyes but everything was blurry. Medusa's back was to me but she was slowly walking toward Annabeth. She had not noticed anything.

"Keep the second eyelids down!" the voice commanded, "As long as you do...Medusa can not harm you! They reflect the light of her penetrating gaze."

That was when I remembered that some dragons had a second eyelid to protect them from the air currents. I learned that in Monster Fighting 101 class taught by Annabeth. Apparently it could block unwanted things as well (such as a monster's gaze that was so ugly it could turn you stone).

I growled deep and low. Medusa whirled around and looked at me annoyed. Her face was extremely ugly. I cannot describe and it. If I were, you would get shivers down your spine if you read it...so I'm not telling.

"Bruce!? What are you doing here? Did Python send you?"

Bruce? Did she mistaken me for someone else? I pretended to play along. And try to keep from barfing to.

"Um...yeah," I growled deeply trying to disguise my voice.

"For the brats?" she asked.

I bobbed my head. I turned to Annabeth who was probably trying to figure out who I was (I knew because she was wrinkling her forehead up in concentration; her eyes were closed). I also saw Frank stirring. To distract Medusa from him I stepped forward.

"Python wants the son of Poseidon," I growled.

Medusa frowned and said, "To bad...he's a lawn ornament now."

I grounded my teeth with fury. No more playing along...that insult did it. People always say my anger got the best of me in the worst times. This time...was a good time. Using my tail spikes I quickly snapped the vines bonding Frank. Slowly I stalked toward Medusa swinging my tail back and forth.

"What are you doing!?" Medusa cried her voice panicked.

She quickly backed up; away from me.

"Freeing my friends and avenging my brother!" I roared.

Before she could move I blasted her. She screeched in fear and anger. Fire licked the walls of the cave and hissed happily as it burned the vines off my friends. All that was left off Medusa was her head (yuck) and a pile of ash. But instead off keeping the head as a weapon I angrily blasted it with flames. It was to dangerous to keep around and I was extremely ticked off about what she did to my brother. I blinked and allowed my second eyelids to slide up. Then I heard a strangled yelp. Turning I saw Frank knocking an arrow at me. His eyes were open. But Annabeth's eyes were closed and she was out cold. No doubt she fainted from shock.

"Put the weapon down Frank," I growled softly.

His face was priceless. The bow fell out of his hands and the arrow nearly skewered his foot when he drooped it. I don't think he noticed.

"Audrey?"

"Who else? Oh and try speaking telepathically...you should be able to do it. You are a shape shifter after all," I said lifting an eye ridge.

"YOU CAN SHAPESHIFT!?"

His telepathic shout made my head ring.

"Jeez...no need to shout! I'm not death! I think you made my brain melt!" I grumbled.

"Sorry...um...does Percy know about your power?" he asked.

I turned away from him and padded over to my brother's statue. His face was frozen in mid-shout.

"ANNABETH!" I could still hear his last words echoing on his lips.

Tears filled my eyes. I shook my head crossly and some tears splattered on him. I turned slowly back to human and sobbed hugging him. Tears continued to splatter on him turning his light grey stone shell a dark stormy grey color.

"Oh gods..." Frank gulped.

He came up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"He tried protecting you," Frank said softly his voice choking up, "Annabeth to."

I nodded sadly. Tears leaked out of my eyes and splattered on the ground.

"Don't tell anyone about my secret," I whispered.

Frank nodded and said, "What about Percy? Gods...if Annabeth finds out."

"I'll bury him and explain...to Annabeth," I said gulping down the tears.

That was when I heard a CRACK!

A hairline crack appeared on my brother's shoulder where one of my tears (dragon tears mind you) had hit him.

"What's going on?" Leo called groggily.

CRACK!

The crack grew bigger.

"Audrey what did you do!?" Frank asked me his eyes opened wide eyed with horror.

But I was to shocked to answer. I backed up until I bumped into Jason who fell over with a grunt. Opps. The cracks grew larger and wider. They spread across Percy's stone cold (pun DEFINTELY NOT INTENDED) body.

CRACK!

The cracks spread down to his legs.

CRACK!

The cracks spread across his chest.

CRACK! SNAPPLE!

The cracks spread up to his neck.

"CRACK!"

The cracks now spread across his face. Then all the stone fell down in a heap on the ground. My brother blinked a few times and said,

"What just happened?"

Annabeth (who had regained consciousness) literally flew across the room. Percy met her halfway.

"So you aren't telling me how you broke me out of the shell?" Percy asked crossly.

"Its weird...to explain it," I muttered.

Believe me I was kind of freaking out. Since when do tears bring people back to life!? Unless...I recalled that certain cultures believed dragon tears could heal any illness, curse etc. Great...I was a walking canister of nectar.

"Percy...right now wouldn't be a good time. Audrey is still trying to get over...um...what happened to you," Frank stated.

I shot him a grateful look. Percy looked at both of us and didn't say anything. Apparently he sucked at reading faces. Good for me...bad for him.

"Second thing...what happened to Medusa?" Leo asked.

"Charcoal," I muttered.

"Huh? You are not even a fire user. How did you do it?" Piper pointed out.

I had no choice but to lie.

"Um...the vines apparently were very flammable. I rubbed them across a rock and they sparked. Then I lit her on fire when she charged at me," I swallowed hard.

The partial truth...right?

"Who was Bruce?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea...my eyes were closed remember? " I growled.

"Oh..."

Before they could ask any more questions something outside the cave stepped on a twig.

"That didn't sound good," Jason muttered.

"Ya think!?" Leo snapped.

A growl filled the air. And my blood turned to ice. That growl sounded to much like a Wolven. Oh what's a Wolven? It is the species Morwen and his followers are.

"Okay...I'm really freaking out right now," Piper muttered, "That has to be a monster. And we unfortunately are sitting ducks in this cave."

QUACK!

I glared at Leo. He turned beat red and muttered something along the lines of, "Just trying to make the mood light."

Then I heard a soft whinny. The voice in my head said, "Follow me."

I turned to the direction the whinny had come from. The horse I had spotted on the road was standing in the back of the cave. She was glowing faintly and she was only half visible. The horse whinnied again, "

Follow me."

You would think I would not follow some creepy horse whose voice (with an Irish accent) which somehow got into my head. Yet again I had a feeling I should listen.

"Guys? Follow the horse," I said.

Percy gave me a weird look, "What horse?"

"They can not see me my dear," the horse said gently.

Great...I had to come up with an excuse before my friends (and my brother) thought I was going crazy.

"Its...nothing. Just follow me...I can lead us out of here," I said.

One word...stumbling through the dark (where even my night sensitive eyes could not see anything) sucks.

"Audrey!? Are you trying to get us killed!?" Annabeth whispered.

The howl sounded again; this time closer. I cursed under my breath and yanked out my special flashlight. Unfortunately in my haste I pressed the full maximum button.

"Gah! My eyes!" yelped Jason.

Everyone shielded their eyes against the blinding light.

"Jeez Audrey...where did you get that?" Hazel asked.

"My uncle made it," I whispered.

"I got to meet this guy," Leo muttered.

"You cant...he's dead," I whispered my voice choking up.

"How?" Piper asked gently.

"Drunk driver hit him," I whimpered.

"I'm sorry Audrey," Percy said gently.

He gave me a quick hug. The horse nickered impatiently. I glared at her but continued to follow her. She lead us out of the cave to the woods. We continued following her through the thick brush for about five miles. Then we stumbled upon a convenience store that had an old apple tree and several tables in front of it. The horse disappeared as soon as I looked at her.

"Thanks for nothing," I muttered.

We were all exhausted. My friends slumped against the tables. I quickly shut of the flashlight to save the battery (despite the battery being powered by solar energy I didn't want to take any chances on it dying me when I needed it).

"Ugh...I'm all stiff," Percy winced.

"That is because you were a statue for about five minutes," I smirked.

"Thanks for reminding me," he groaned.

I felt ashamed and said, "Sorry."

The wind blew gently. I heard the others snoring softy. All my friends were asleep except for Piper and Annabeth.

"Sis...what exactly did you do?" Percy asked.

I turned to face him and said, "Tell you later."

Not wanting to sleep on the tables and have Percy question me I climbed up the apple tree and nestled down in the twisted branches.

"Audrey..."

"Percy...let her sleep," Annabeth said, "She needs it. She went through a lot today."

I heard Percy huff grumpily but he compiled. Once everyone who was awake was asleep I leapt down onto the ground. I felt very ill ever since I had not taken my wolf form for a while. For how long I don't know and I didn't want to find out. Soon I was running through the tall waving grass away from my friends. Every time I ran I felt a sense of calmness. I stopped on top of a hill about a mile or so away from my friends. I sighed deeply and lay down in the grass to watch the full moon.

"You run just like him," a voice commented.

I leaped to my feet and snarled at the horse that appeared. The same one that had lead us here.

"Why do you keep following me!?" I snarled.

"It is because I have high hopes for you Audrey Kingston," the horse said giving me a slight smile.

"High hopes for what!? Me being a failure?" I growled.

"You are anything but a failure," the horse said gently.

I didn't comment on this because no one besides my mom ever told me this.

"And what do you mean...I run just like him?" I asked suspiciously.

"You run like my grandfather did...Angus McCollen," she said raising her head up.

Then her cape shifted to the side and two magnificent wings spread out. They were different shades of brown. That was when I noticed three claw marks on her right shoulder. The cape had hidden them from view. No it couldn't be...

"Now sleep little one," she whispered.

She gently brushed her wings against my face. I fell into a deep sleep instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own stuff**

When I awoke the air smelled clear and wet. Gray clouds covered the sky. I blinked when the twisted branches of the apple tree came into view. I didn't recall falling asleep here...OH MY GOD! I sat up so fast I wacked my head on a low branch. Rubbing the sore spot crossly I started thinking about what I saw last night. Maggie was following me!? Why me! Why Audrey the freak!? Why was she not following Hank the 'perfect' one? Not really wanting to think about the creepiness of gaining an ancestor stalker I glanced toward my friends. Percy was passed out on the lunch tables snoring softly (for once). Annabeth has her head nestled in his shoulder. I smiled thinking about how awkward it would be if they were to wake up and see that. The others were asleep as well. Leo however somehow fell off the table and he was on the wet grass snoring. I crawled down the tree and cracked my neck a few times to get the stiffness out of it. Glancing at the clouds I made a mental note to wake up everyone soon otherwise we would be rained on. Then a delicious smell filled the air. I eyed the convenience store. It was open.

I had gotten into a habit of building a secret compartment in my shoe and having emergency money stored there. It was very helpful. Walking in the store a cheerful lady greeted me with a southern accent.

"Hello sugar...are those your friends out there?"

"Yeah...we stumbled away from a bus accident yesterday and..."

"Hang on a moment honey...do you mean the bus accident three days ago?" she asked frowning.

Three days? That left only thirteen days left to get to Kentucky!

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"Are you feeling alright? You said you stumbled away from the bus accident yesterday," she said.

"Oh...maybe we were knocked out because when we woke up...um...we decided to wander into the forest to find civilization. We only got here last night," I said.

"Oh my Lord...then you must be starving, " she said, "Well its a good thing I put the coffee out; take some to your friends along with some donuts."

I grabbed the pitcher of hot coffee and a box of donuts. Ever since donuts are really, really, unhealthy I grabbed an apple and a yogurt cup. I quickly paid and went out to my friends.

"Breakfast," I said plopping the food down on the table.

Percy's eyes shot open and he accidently jolted Annabeth off his shoulder. They looked at each other and coughed awkwardly. I shook my head and said, 'I hope you like the food. It is all they had."

I woke my other friends and they plowed through the donuts. Well...Hazel wanted yogurt like me so I had to buy her one to. At least someone was interested in eating healthy!

"I have good news and bad news," I explained after they ate their fill.

"What's the good news?" Jason asked.

Leo poured a bunch of sugar in his coffee before slurping it down.

"What?" he asked when Piper glared at him for the rude noise he had made.

She just shook her head.

"Anyways...the good news is we are near my neighborhood so we can get some supplies," I said glaring at Leo.

This was true. The convenience store was only five miles away from my town.

"And maybe a shower? I still have pieces of rock imbedded in my hair!" Percy complained.

I struggled to keep from smirking.

"And what is the bad news?" Annabeth asked giving Percy an annoyed sideways glance.

"Um...we only have thirteen days to complete the quest."

You would have thought I dropped a nuclear warhead.

"But how?" Frank asked dropping his donut on the table in shock.

"Time...passes faster in monstrous places," I reminded him.

No one said anymore. After cleaning up our trash we started toward my home. We past through the down town area being very quiet. Leo and Percy were quite out of breath prompting Annabeth to tease them about eating to many donuts.

"So Audrey...what is your mom like?" Piper spoke after reaching my neighborhood.

I shrugged and replied, " My mom is okay..."

I heard laughing and joking coming from one of the houses. Then I saw Hank and his cronies approach us.

"κυπρίνος, εδώ έρχεται η κοράκια," I muttered.

This translates as 'carp (okay not carp but the other word; switch the two middle letters); here comes the crows' in Greek. Believe me that curse is way worse than it sounds.

"Jeez Audrey watch your language," Percy muttered.

"Hey you have said worse! You dropped five cuss words when you alarm went off last week," I snapped back at him.

Percy rolled his eyes but didn't respond back.

"Who are they?" Annabeth asked.

"My βλάκας of a cousin," I muttered.

"Why did you call him the word that is the correct word for donkey...you know the word that is considered bad?" Jason asked.

"You'll see," I said.

Hank and his buddies surrounded us. Then Hank spoke up,

"Well if it isn't the freak."

I balled my hands into fists and snapped, "And if it isn't the son of gorgon."

Fortunately for me Hank's brain was so tiny he didn't recognize that as an insult. However, Percy recognized it as one and snickered prompting Annabeth to elbow him.

"What are you doing here freak?" Hank asked circling me once before stopping and facing me.

"Passing through," I growled, "As if it is any of your business."

"Who are they," Hank smirked pointing to my friends.

"My friends from the summer camp," I answered knowing what would happen if I revealed at least one of them was my half-brother.

"Well you are a little liar freak," he sneered.

"Hey! No one calls my half-sister a freak," Percy snapped stepping forward.

I wanted to kill him.

"Half-sister?' Hank asked; an evil gin spreading from ear to ear.

I faced palmed and cursed quietly, "Smooth move Percy."

Percy gave me a confused glance. That glance turned to anger in the next minute when Hank opened up is ugly mouth.

"Your father is nothing but a cheat! And you and your brother were born out of marriage" Hank smirked.

I admit...I exploded. I don't know how I did it but in the next second I had Tempest pressed under Hank's neck. He was on the ground and I was pinning him down with my hands, my knees, and mostly my anger. His cronies backed up cursing in surprise. Hank stared in shock at my sword. I admit I had never done something like this before. Half the time I just ignored his insults. But this time he had gone to far...way to far.

"No one...calls us that," I growled my ears slightly growing pointy.

I took every molecule in my body to hide my secret; it was not easy. The number 1 rule in my family was not to reveal our secret in front of mortals (err...in my case half-mortals).

Hank's eyes turned red showing me his air form was going to appear," I have every right to freak!"

I momentarily let my canines grow letting him know that I had complete control over my land form. He paled. I snarled,

"No you don't...because all you are a..."

Let's just say I called him a bunch of names in Latin, Greek, German, and Spanish.

Hank's eyes hardened and he didn't say anything more. I shoved off him and stood next to my friends who looked at me worriedly. I made my features go back normal before I joined them; so I didn't rouse suspicion.

"You and I will have a showdown next month...at my birthday party," Hank warned as he walked away.

If there was a next month.

I growled at him quietly " I'll be ready."

"See you then witch!" he cackled as he and his gang sauntered off.

The insult stung but I didn't say anything. Once they were out of earshot Annabeth said, "Audrey...you broke the rule about..."

'I didn't break any rule...he's...he's...he's...not entirely mortal. Neither are his friends. I will explain later," I said turning Tempest back into a coin.

I walked ahead of my friends not wanting to talk about it. Percy trotted up to me and said, "Sis...I'm sorry for saying that I was you half-brother. I didn't know he was going to say that."

I sighed and let my anger simmer down. When I didn't respond Percy asked,

"Sis?"

I bit my lip and said, 'It is okay...you didn't know."

Percy nodded and said, "I cant believe I am related to that jerk."

"You have no idea,' I muttered.

Then I stopped short making Percy slam into me. I was in front of my house. The door was shattered open. Claw marks covered it. No...

"Mom," I breathed.

My friends stopped next to me and gasped.

"Audrey what on..." Piper started.

I ran toward the house.

"Audrey wait!" Percy called.

But I was gone. I went into a state of deafness. The only noise I heard was the blood roaring in my ears. I pushed the door aside and it fell over with a bang. I ran toward the kitchen. Then I smelled something metallic. I realized it was blood.

"MOM!" I screamed when I reached the kitchen.

My mother laid down on the ground on her side, a pool of blood surrounding her. Her throat was nearly torn out. Bloody paw prints covered the ground. I glanced up at the wall and saw a message carved into it with a jagged claw. It was written in Irish;

"Go bhfuil siad in aice" -Morwen

They are next. Bile rose to my throat and I vomited in disgust and fear. I keep throwing up until I only had dry heaves.

"They are next, they are next, they are next," the words kept echoing in my head.

I started sobbing and I laid my head down on my mother's chest. The smell of sour puke mingled with the bitter smell of her blood. I flinched when I heard a faint heartbeat. She was still alive. But she would not be if her artery was not sewn up.

"Oh gods!" Frank said.

I glanced at my friends; horror was written all over their faces. Then I wrapped my arms around my mother and lifted her head off the ground into my lap; my anger and disgust at Morwen giving me extra strength. My mom tried whispering something to me; but the message was so faint not even I could hear it. She gripped my hand tightly and stared into my eye; tears forming. She whispered something again; this time I caught it,

"Audrey...I...lo..."

Her eye lids drooped and her hand went limp. But her heart kept beating; but it was getting slower. My mom was dying.

"Audrey she's..." Hazel started.

"She is NOT DEAD! She has a faint heartbeat. Someone call 911 and someone please give me a towel to use as a compress!" I ordered my voice shaking.

Everything after that was blur. I was only half conscious of Percy pressing a towel against my mother's neck and Piper asking a jogger who was passing by to call an ambulance (using charmspeak).

"I don't think she is going to make it," Percy muttered as the blood soaked the towel.

I felt numb inside and did not say anything. Annabeth held me tightly as I started sobbing again.

"The paramedics will be here soon," she whispered.

I only was half conscious again when the paramedics rushed in and lifted my mother on the stretcher.

"She is in bad shape Miss...are you family?" asked a paramedic.

"Yes...and so are they," I said numbly gesturing to my friends.

They nodded and Percy continued to hold the cloth against my mother's neck.

"Get in the ambulance then...all of you," the medic said.

"Let us handle this son. You did a good job," said another paramedic to my brother.

Percy nodded and traded places with the man. Annabeth and Piper half-carry me to the ambulance because I was in a state of shock. The entire ride to the hospital was quiet. All I could hear was the heartbeat monitor slowly beep; growing slower with every street that passed by. My mother's chest slowly rose and fell while a paramedic struggled to stop the bleeding. I could literally hear her heart slowing down.

Again, I was only half conscious of what was going on around me when I arrived in the waiting room. Then the doctor came,

"I am sorry Audrey. Your mother has lost a lot of blood. She...she...only has a 5% chance of surviving. It would be lower if you didn't find her when you did. We are struggling to sew the artery back together. It was nearly torn in half."

After that I couldn't eat; I couldn't sleep despite it being very late. The police came and questioned me. I couldn't tell them much except coming home and finding her like that. They seemed to believe me and promised to track the person who had harmed my mother down. Piper and Hazel tried comforting me. Annabeth tried coaxing to make me eat. Leo even built a contraption that snuck into the critical care room and reported what was happening (which really mad me a little angry; privacy issues much?). Frank and Jason held off the press when they came to question me. They left after Jason short-circuited (accidently I don't know) their cameras. My house was the number one news on the television; the reporters kept saying that the killer was a panther or some sicko that had an attack dog that killed. Oh how wrong they were...Once or twice I saw Maggie appear in front of me; her warm brown eyes were full of sadness.

Eventually my friends gave up on trying to comfort me and sat near me. They didn't say anymore knowing it was useless. I sat in the waiting room for many hours with Percy's arm on my shoulder. He tried telling me something but I couldn't hear anything. All I heard was the words, ""Go bhfuil siad in aice". My friends and my brother...were next.


	9. Chapter 9

I stirred and blinked the eye crust out of my eyes. Apparently I had cried myself to sleep in the waiting room. I could smell the chemicals of medicine and hear the whirrs of the machines. Besides me Percy stirred. His eyes retained sadness and he wouldn't say anything. He knew it wouldn't do anything for me.

"Miss. Kingston?"

I looked up at the doctor who had entered.

"Yes?" I asked hoarsely.

The doctor smiled, "Your mom pulled through...somehow. She won't be able to speak for a month though. Her voice box was damaged."

I admit I went a little crazy. I gave the doctor a bone crushing hug and cried until his lab coat was sopping wet.

"Would you like to visit her?" asked a nurse kindly.

I nodded.

"We'll...um...wait out here sis," Percy said patting me gently on the back.

I walked into my mom's room and found her reclined on a long hospital bed. She had bandages covering her entire throat and she breathed through an oxygen mask. But she was alive. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Mom..." I choked up.

She gently patted my hand and mimed writing something. I quickly handed her a notebook and pencil that were lying next to her hospital bed (no doubt left there by a thoughtful nurse).

"I will be alright sweetie," she wrote.

"How...I mean...what happened?" I asked.

"Morwen...managed to break down the door. I was in the kitchen paying some bills. All I remember was a flash of brown and then the next thing I saw was you," she wrote.

That son of a pig was going to pay for what he did to my mother.

"Mom...I know who my father is," I said quickly before I could stop myself.

Her eyes glinted with tears.

"And I need to go on a quest...to stop a giant egotistical snake from making the world fade," I faltered knowing my joke was not improving matters.

My mother sighed deeply and wrote, "Be careful...your half brother and friends are in grave danger. Morwen whispered in my ear that he would kill them before he left me."

"I will bring our family's enemy to justice..." I vowed.

"You must find Maggie's dagger...it is the only way to defeat him," my mom said on the paper.

I nodded. Then someone knocked on the door frame of the room.

"Um...sis?"

It was Percy.

"I will be out in a moment," I sighed.

He nodded and left.

"I love you mom..." I choked up.

Her eyes twinkled and she mouthed 'I love you to'.

"Sis...what exactly attacked her?" Percy asked.

I didn't answer. How could I? He wouldn't believe me anyways.

"Its a long story..." I sighed.

I contemplated telling him but Maggie stopped me. Jeez she was annoying with how she reappeared and disappeared giving random advice.

Maggie who was standing next to him said, "Young one...you mustn't tell him. It will only put him in more danger. Once Morwen finds out you told him...he will be Turned."

I didn't want that to happen to my brother.

"Where were you when I was in my house?" I snapped back at her trying to keep my irritation in check.

She didn't answer just gave a guilty look.

"I cannot stop Morwen...you are the one destined to," she said flapping her wings a couple of times before tightly folding them.

I give her a filthy look.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Percy asked.

Darn it...I forgot only I could see her. Soooooooooooooooooo annoying!

"Huh...oh I wasn't glaring at you...just...never mind," I sighed, "Leave me alone for a while ok?"

On my way out of the room I angrily kicked the door frame of the waiting room making my toe crack. Why do I have to look like a complete idiot!? I wandered into the restroom before locking the door. That was when I allowed my emotions to come out.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I howled angrily bashing my fist on the door, "I'M GOING TO HAVE A FRACKING BREAKDOWN ANY MINUTE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE FATE HATES ME!"

I cursed up a storm and called Morwen and Maggie quite a few creative names which I will not repeat here. Eventually I calmed down and sat cross-legged on the toilet seat. I knew my eyes were red and full of tears of anger so I didn't want to come out right now. I had to wait for my anger to simmer down. Fortunately for me my wolf form didn't appear; as well as my air form. Maybe I had more control over them for once.

"Hey Perc's sis? Ya okay in there?" came Leo's voice through the door, "Cause I could hear you from the waiting room."

Crot him (Leo)...and everyone else in my family for that matter.

"You are such a freaking liar..." I snapped back, "Leave me the hell alone."

"Okay jeez...no need to cuss," Leo muttered, "Its just Water Boy is worried about you. He said you looked so angry you looked like you would chew someone's head off."

At this point I was half tempted bite anyone that came near me.

"Have you heard of the term privacy?" I growled, "I need to collect my thoughts."

"Yeah you are really collecting them while screaming in the bathroom," Leo said dryly.

I wanted to strangle him but I knew what he said was true.

"Hey Leo?" I asked nicely.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and get the heck away from me unless you really want to see me angry," I snarled.

I heard him sigh and walk away from the door. I buried my face in my hands and started to sob. A timid knock came on the door.

"Hey Audrey? It's Piper..."

"What do you want? I told Percy that I want to be left alone!" I said a little nicer than I did with Leo.

I really couldn't get mad at Piper. She was too nice.

"Look...I swear I'll make sure they don't question you on what happened," Piper sighed, "So can you please come out?"

I let out a heavy sigh and unlocked the door. Piper looked at me and smiled slightly.

"I know you are not really in a good mood right now..." she said gently, "So I will make sure they don't ask you anything."

"Thanks..." I muttered giving a quick smile.

All my emotions were so jumbled up I felt like breaking into pieces. But I managed to follow her to the waiting room with an emotionless face.

"Not a word..." Piper warned Percy when he opened his mouth.

He shut it with a snap. Annabeth came over to me and gently placed her hand on my shoulder,

"We should get going on the quest. Any ideas on how we should travel?"

"Yeah...we'll take the train," I grumbled, "I have quite the allowance so I will be able to get us the sleeping quarters. But in return for that I get my own room with privacy."

I had a bunch of family members that were fond of me and every birthday and holiday I got money; ten dollars or more. I wanted to save it for a car but transportation to a destination in order to save the world was more important.

"Fine...dibs on the one closets to the food court!" Leo grinned.

We just glared at him.

"What? I'm hungry!" he complained.

His stomach was in his head all the time apparently.

"Let me go to the bank..." I sighed, "And take some money out. You guys go to the train station. I'll meet you there."

After a few hours we finally boarded the train.

"Girls board together and boys together," I said pointing at the rooms, "No sneaking out. I'm warning you...especially you Percy and Annabeth."

Their facial expressions were priceless. Leo snickered and said,

"Dude...you just got owned by your sister..."

"Why did I ever tell him to write about that?" Percy groaned, "Now my sister is going to tease me about kissing you in the stables of the Argo II Annabeth."

She turned beat red in the face. I smirked and walked into my room. I decided to board alone because I really didn't want to have a panic attack in the middle of the night and have my friend wake up to a giant wolf. Locking the door I sat down on the bed and watched the trees and buildings rush past. After a while I got board and lay back on the comfortable (but tiny) bed and decided to sleep for several hours. Bad mistake on my part.

Dreams plagued me again. This time it wasn't off the egotistical snake but of my family's past. Different time periods flew by in my memories showing those who were murdered by Morwen. In one image I saw a man running away from something dressed in Civil War Union solider uniform. A brown mass pounced on him and...I cannot describe what I saw. It was to ghastly to remember. The images flew by faster and faster until I saw myself standing in a clearing surrounded by trees. My friends and brother stood by me weapons drawn. In front of me loomed Morwen who easily towered above me. He spoke in Irish but I could translate it in my head,

"So...the little coward finally decided to show herself," he snarled.

"You nearly killed my mother Morwen," I heard my self snap back, "You'll pay dearly for it."

But I could feel myself tremble. I was frightened. I couldn't fight him...let alone defeat him.

Morwen chuckled, " Then fight me girl. Prove to me that you are the destined one. I cannot wait to see Maggie's face when she sees your blood spattered everywhere and your head mounted as a trophy in my den."

Not going to happen flea bag.

"I won't fight you in my animal form," I growled, "I won't fight you at all."

"Oh...but you will dear," he leered.

He let out an eerie howl. Several other brown shapes appeared around him snarling and growling. It was his followers; the ones that were forced (or choose) to enter his pack because of immortality. One bite and you become one of them. Yeah...immortality as a hairy, smelly, flea bitten mutt doesn't sound fun.

"Because I will force you to," he snarled.

Then he leapt at Percy. I let out am unearthly scream as his jaws closed around my brother's throat. Then everything went black.

~~~...~~~

I jolted up in the bed and panted. That dream had been to real for comfort. Glancing out the window I saw it was late afternoon. Having nothing else better to do (and I really needed to calm down) I pulled out a book, glanced at the pages for a couple of minutes and threw it to the ground in disgust. I flopped over on the bed so that my face was buried in the pillow.

"Ugh...this is so boring," I groaned, "I can't believe I'm going to be stuck on here for a week until we reach our destination."

Sighing I got up and opened my cabin door. After peering both ways down the hallway I started for the restaurant car. I was hungry. Pulling out a couple of dollars I purchased an apple and a small ham sandwich. I sat down starting to eat it watching the news on the television. Nothing much was on. That was when the conductor spoke over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Sorry but we will have a five hour delay in Central City. Please feel free to walk around the city until we are ready to move on. Thank you."

"Central City? Seriously?' I heard a lady mutter.

"Apparently so...isn't this the city where that mysterious red blur has been spotted saving people?" asked another passenger, "I follow this lady who wrote a blog about it."

I got up and left drowning out the conversation. Exciting the car I bumped into Annabeth.

"Oh hi Audrey...you want to go exploring?" she asked, "Percy doesn't want to go but I do. Maybe I will catch a glimpse of the famous S.T.A.R Labs."

"You mean the one that had the Particle Accelerator explode?" I asked dryly walking away from her.

And killed many people? I really didn't want to see that. Ugh...even the name of the guy (whoever he was; I couldn't remember his stupid name) in charge of making it made me angry. That pig really didn't seem to show remorse for what happened. I'm good at reading faces and expressions. And I didn't detect that in him at all in a recent article about him.

"Yeah so what?" she beamed, "Its better than standing around for five hours."

She had me at that.

"Then in that case...give me a second to get my lazy ass brother out of his room," I smirked.

I stalked down to Percy's door and knocked.

"Go away...Annabeth. I'm not going. And remember my sister promised to beat me up if I go anywhere near you."

That little liar!

"Hey! I totally didn't say that!" I protested.

"Audrey?"

I could hear Percy gulp from inside the room and I smirked to myself. One point to me...zero to my brother.

Percy yanked the door open and turned beat red.

"Sorry sis...didn't know it was you."

"Uh huh..." I said sarcastically, "You coming or what?"

"Fine...I guess so," Percy grumbled.

~~~...~~~

"Why do we even have to be here? Who cares about stupid cows?" Leo grumbled.

Annabeth had dragged Leo, Percy and I into the Central City Museum. Now don't get me wrong I love museums. But this one was pretty dull. All it talked about was how the city was founded and blah, blah, blah. There were some interesting exhibits though.

"Hey...I've stepped in enough of their leftovers so don't even mention them," Annabeth hissed at him, "I'm more interested in the architecture here than anything else. Plus I want to go up to the observation deck and check out S.T.A.R Labs from a distance ever since you aren't allowed to go any closer to it."

Percy just rolled his eyes and walked toward a display case holding a painting of something. Note to self: tease him later about loving art. I was about to join him when something in a corner room caught my eye. I walked hesitantly toward it and found my self staring at some old armor with intriguing designs etched into it. Oddly I found myself drawn to it. Glancing down at information card I read it after a few tries.

"This armor was discovered in the ruins of a castle in Ireland. It is unknown who could have worn it. It may have been a horse due to the size and number of pieces found. A silver dagger was found along side it completely undisturbed by the elements."

I gasped when I saw the dagger. It was Maggie's. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own stuff**

My brain froze. What the heck was I suppose to do? I couldn't just break the glass and take the dagger.

A) Because it was wrong (I think...is it considered stealing what belongs to you?)

B) To many people around

C) My brother would think I had lost it

D) I had to worry about the police (and possibly the guy that supposedly runs at super speed here)

and...

E) Alarms

"Great job Audrey..." I muttered to myself, "You have officially lost it."

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"Nothing..." I blushed.

Immediately I cursed myself (mentally). When I blushed it was a good sign I was lying. Unfornuatly Percy knew about it.

"Uh huh..." Percy smirked, "Tell me what is going on."

"Alright fine...I um...had a dream that we need this dagger," I indicated the one I was talking about, "For the quest."

My brother's smirk shriveled up and he paled. Wait a sec...did my brother just pale? After glancing around he grabbed me by my arm and dragged me into the boy's restroom. Fortunately for us it was empty.

"What gives?" I snapped yanking my arm away from him, "This is the men's room!"

"Are you insane?!" he hissed at me furiously completely ignoring what I had said, "If you even touch the glass the alarm will go of and he will be over here rather quickly. There is no way you can escape..."

"He?" I asked.

My brother paled even more and gulped. But he wouldn't tell me.

"Oh gods..." it dawned on me, "Are you telling me you already had a run in with the..."

"Flash?" my brother nodded weakly, "Yeah a couple months ago...I um...had to dispose of one of the giant hounds."

"You mean Hell Hound?" I asked.

"You know it isn't safe to say the name out loud..." Percy muttered between gritted teeth.

He glanced around fearfully looking out for a giant tank size dog.

"Whatever..." I waved his statement aside, "So you were here before?"

"Yeah...Annabeth wanted to come here to check something out and well...he saw me use my powers and...yeah...its a mess," he sighed.

"You are such a dork..." I grumbled swatting him on the arm, "Clearly you don't know how to keep anything a secret."

"It wasn't my fault!" he protested, "How was I suppose to know he was following the animal?"

He did have a point there.

"You and I are going to have a talk when we are back on the train..." I growled opening the restroom door, "Right now tell the others we are going to have to take that dagger and run as fast as we can."

"Um yeah...I don't think we can run so fast we can run on water..." Percy muttered.

"What was that?" I asked even though I heard him.

"Oh nothing..."

"So let me get this straight...we are going to break the glass after I take out the security cameras and the alarms, take the dagger and try to get the heck out of here before this guy who breaks all the laws of physics gets here to arrest us?" Leo asked.

I had managed to drag Annabeth (but not Leo) off the observation deck into a secluded room near the display that held the dagger. The plan was simple; Leo would send some type of nanotechnology (my idea thank you very much; Leo's was bashing the camera with a hammer) into the security room that would temporarily shut off all the alarms and security cameras. But we were still trying to figure out how we were going to smuggle the dagger past the metal detectors on the first floor as well as how we were going to break it out of the display without people noticing.

"Yep..." I confirmed.

"Great...I thought your brother was crazy and now I have discovered you are even more crazy..." Leo grinned, "I like it."

"You two are nuts...I only saw a glimpse of the guy and believe me he was fast..." Annabeth said.

"Still can't figure out why he didn't chase after us...I mean he saw me survive that fall. I think he got suspicious," Percy muttered.

Apparently the guy was immune to the Mist. That wasn't good.

"Whatever you two..." Leo snorted, "So are we going to get cracking or what?"

I nodded. Before I could say anything the alarms started blaring. A red light overhead started pulsing and people started screaming and running for the exit.

"I didn't touch anything I swear!" Leo said throwing his hands in the air.

"Of course you didn't," I snorted.

I heard some scuffling from the other room and three men charged out of it carrying a painting. They hurried down the stairs.

"Leo get the alarms disabled pronto..." I ordered, "I think we only have about three minutes before whoever this guy is shows up."

Leo nodded and nearly fell on his face when he scrambled away. About a minute later he ran back and nodded.

"How are going to break this thing open? I mean its like bulletproof glass..." Percy said tapping the containment case.

"Keep a look out Leo...make sure no one...and I mean no one is coming," I said.

After he left Annabeth said, "I'm not letting you take the..."

-CRASH-

"PERSEUS! ARE YOU INSANE!?" Annabeth shrieked swatting my brother on the arm.

My (stupid) brother had used Riptide to shatter the glass case open. The dagger spilled out onto the ground.

"Hey its open isn't it?" he smirked.

I bent down to pick up the dagger taking care not to touch any of the glass shards (because that would be leaving DNA behind which defiantly was NOT a good idea). As soon as my hand wrapped around it did a gust of wind whirled around me. It turned into a black cloud and swirled around until it towered above my head.

"Um...Percy?" I asked nervously.

When he didn't respond I turned to him. His mouth was open in mid-argument with Annabeth. I gulped when I noticed he wasn't moving and that the annoying alarm had shut off. The red lights pulsed eerily illuminated the dark cloud with tinges of red. I thought I wasn't going to freak that was until the dark cloud shaped itself into the head of a wolf. That was when I screamed; nearly dropping the dagger.

"Who dares touch my dagger?" the cloud snarled.

I realized this was the ghost of my ancestor. Creepy much?

"Its...its...Audrey Kingston..." I stammered, "Mr. Angus McCollen...I'm your uh..."

How should I break it to him that I was his many times great granddaughter?

"Descendent?" the floating wolf head sniffed the air before growling, "You speak the truth young Audrey."

I whimpered un-heroically as the ghost circled me cautiously.

"Tell me...why do you wish to take my dagger lass?" he growled.

"To avenge you I guess..." I said feeling slightly braver.

The wolf snorted as he continued to pace around me, "Good...at least you aren't as clueless as your cousin."

He seemed to be getting more solid but was still see through.

"Who Hank?" I asked.

"Yes him..." Angus growled distastefully, " Little Delinquent."

Despite being scared out of my mind I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"What happened to my brother?" I asked, "You didn't hurt him...right?"

He was still frozen in mid-argument.

"Nothing..." Angus said with a wounded tone, "I merely paused time temporarily. I needed to see if you were the one worthy enough to take my dagger. And I have found out you are."

"But I'm a nobody...I'm a..." I dropped my head and muttered, "a freak."

Angus sighed and sat down. Black mist curled off of him and created a dark cloud that surrounded us; hiding us from view.

"You are not a freak lass," he said gently, "In fact you are one of the most powerful of my decedents. "

Ha! And Percy gets straight A's in every class.

"No I'm not...Hank is with his stupid Phoenix form," I grumbled.

Angus shook his enormous head slowly, "You are wrong lass. Every single one of us had a weakness. Humans to...and their heroes. A fatal flaw as you could put it; as your friend Annabeth said. Clever lass by the way. "

"And what is mine?" I asked hoarsely.

I gripped the dagger harder. Angus looked at me straight in the eye. His red eyes turned a warm gold color. Several minutes passed; well not minutes since he paused time.

"Your flaw is doubt..." he said eventually, "And you need to not doubt yourself."

I looked away from him; embarrassed.

"My time has come. I must go..." Angus said looking back at the display, "It was nice meeting you young Audrey."

"Wait!" I asked as he started padding away, "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Yes...be wary of Morwen...he is clever," Angus growled as he started fading back into a mist, "He will try anything to get your brother. You need to protect him."

"Protect him?" I laughed so harshly that Angus pinned his ears against his head, "You are kidding right? He's a hero. I'm not."

I never did anything heroic. All I had to show for victory metals was my mother in a hospital, a mentally deranged Werewolf/Wolfen who was obsessed over trying to kill me, and not to mention that the fate of the entire world rested on my shoulders. That is not a hero.

"Sometimes even heroes need help..." Angus said pulling his muzzle into something like a smile, "Oh and in case you are wondering. I transported your friends and brother outside. You on the other hand must leave immediately after the conversation is over. The Flash has already taken care of the robbers who stole that painting. He was on his way up the stairs before I had this discussion with you. I will give one minute of paused time in order for you to escape out the window. If you don't get out of here before that time is up...well have a fun time explaining the broken glass."

I nodded and said quietly, "Thank you..."

Angus bowed his head and faded away. The black mist lifted and I could see my brother and my friends were gone. I quickly ran for the nearest window, pried it open, and started climbing down when my paused time window ended. Just as I started un-prying my fingers from the window ledge did I hear someone enter the room sending a gust of wind out the window. I cursed before dropping down with a shriek ten feet straight into a bush. The bush branches covered me from view but scratched my face. I nervously glanced up at the window through a small hole in the foliage; fearing whoever was up there had hear me. I should have kept my mouth shut. A second later a guy dressed in a red costume was peering down at the ground. I knew he couldn't see me due to the thick foliage but that still made me nervous. I stuck the dagger in my pocket and crawled under the bushes and quickly and quietly as I could.

As soon as I passed around the corner did I crawl out from under the bush and pull the leaves off me. I started walking back the way I had come; after all it was only path leading to the entrance. I walked past the man (who was still in the window) without looking at him. But I could tell he was watching me suspiciously. I couldn't blame him; after all there was no entrance the way I had come unless you counted the emergency exit. As soon as I was hidden from his sight did I run to the front of the museum. My brother and my friends were there looking around bewildered.

"Audrey how did we get out here?" Percy asked me.

"Um..." I decided to stretch the truth slightly, "The dagger had a ghost guarding it. I managed to talk it into transporting you guys out here. I escaped through the window."

I heard something with my keen hearing. I don't know what it was exactly. But then a split second later a red blur streaked right through the crowds of people before disappearing as soon as it appeared. A gust of wind hit us a split second later. Seeing my friends surprised faces I knew I wasn't the only one who had seen that.

"I have to ask...did you see him?" Leo grinned, "I mean better then we just did."

"Yeah...and unfortunately he saw me. But he didn't do anything...fortunately," I glanced around nervously, "We should get going."

I sat on my bed as the train sped down the tracks turning the dagger over and over again in my hands. I was so involved in thinking about what my ancestor had said that I jumped when someone had knocked on my door.

"Audrey? Its Hazel..." the person said sheepishly.

"Come in..." I said placing the dagger under my pillow.

Hazel walked in and shut the door. After sitting herself down on the bed opposite of mine she said,

"Frank told me."

"About what?" I asked.

"What you can do..." she said.

I mentally called Frank a whole lot of unflattering names.

"And I wanted to talk to you about it..." Hazel finished.

I sighed deeply, "Please don't."

"Why not?

"Because I can't," I replied.

Hazel went quiet. I nervously picked at a thread in my jacket. She was for several minutes. So quiet I could literally hear every single wheel on the hit the track. I glanced out the window and saw that we were entering another city; Starling.

"I sense a lot of death in this city..." Hazel said bitterly following my gaze.

I nodded remembering the devastating earthquake that had hit the city.

"You met someone more than a mere guardian ghost in that museum didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I said uncomfortably, "Someone from my past."

Hazel just nodded slowly. She suddenly turned her head sharply and looked toward a particular section of the room.

"I sense someone is here...listening...But I don't see anything"

I followed her gaze and saw Maggie standing there. Her tail was twitching nervously and her ears were pinned back. Her brown eyes were fixated on the pillow that hid the dagger.

"I'm sure its just the ectoplasm on me..." I joked.

"Hazel? Where are you?" Jason called somewhere from the hallway.

I groaned. This was turning into a party.

"I should go...," Hazel said getting to her feet.

I grabbed her arm before she opened the door. She looked at me startled.

"Hazel...promise me one thing. Not a word to my brother...please," I begged, "Until I'm ready to tell him myself."

Hazel's mouth quirked for a moment but she nodded. As soon as she left I turned to Maggie my anger reaching a boiling point. I could feel my ears growing slightly pointy and my eyesight sharpened letting me know the eye color had changed.

"Nice to show your face again..." I snarled.

"I couldn't go in there..." she said.

"Why not? You scared of seeing your grandfather?" I growled.

It was extremely difficult to keep the wolf in check.

"No...I just couldn't go in there...," she sighed, "There are rules..."

"What rules?" I snapped.

"It's complicated..." she responded with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Real complicated huh?" I growled.

She pinned her ears back before replying, "I'm sorry. But you were extremely lucky to have escaped."

"I think I could have handled him..." I snorted.

"How can you handle someone you can't see or hear coming toward you?" Maggie shook her mane, "Anyways you will soon be arriving at your destination. Be wary for our enemy is on our tail. He has been tracking you for several days now. Make sure he doesn't take from you what he took from me."

I didn't comment but made the wolf hide itself beneath my skin. Maggie bowed her head and faded away. I glanced out the window into the city and dwelled on the thought that if the Serpent wasn't contained or destroyed this city would not be the only one to suffer again. 


	11. Chapter 11

**DIsclaimer- I don't own stuff**

"Audrey! Open up the damn door!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. At first I couldn't quite remember where I was. Then a sudden sharp pain emitting from my arm reminded me. Glancing at the door I could still see it was barricaded.

"Oh crap..." I muttered.

"Audrey! For the love of Zeus open up the bloody door!" my brother shouted.

I wedged the door open a crack and stared straight into my brother's furious face.

"Good morning Mr. Cheerful. Since when have you started speaking like the British?" I asked face red from embarrassment of him seeing me in my pajamas.

Now it was his turn to turn red.

"No reason..." he muttered.

He peered through the three inch opening and surveyed the room, "Um...why is the door have a bunch furniture placed in the front of it."

"Thought about redecorating..." I lied.

I tried shutting the door but Percy wedged his foot in it. I glared at him.

"You are a horrible liar sis..." he grinned, "Spill."

"Alright...I may or may not have run into the Starling City vigilante last night when I went exploring..." I muttered, "Happy now?"

My brother must have been holding a plate or something in his hand because the next thing I heard was shattering glass.

"You...did...what!?" he whispered in a nervous voice.

"You heard me..." I growled wrinkling up my nose trying to keep myself from smirking from his facial expression.

Before he could respond I managed to kick his foot out of the door and slammed it shut. I quickly changed into some comfortable clothing before opening the door again. My brother was nowhere in sight. Pulling the hood up on my sweater I made my way to the dining room. I sat down at one of the tables and ordered a simple deli sandwich. As I was eating, a report on the attack that happened to me the night before was playing. I bent my head low and shoved the remained of my sandwich in my pocket before wandering back to my room.

I got to my room and sat down on my bed, I grabbed the dagger and looked at it. "How is this supposed to help." I muttered to myself. I put the dagger on the table next to the bed. There was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's Piper." Piper called through the door. "Come in." I said. Piper came in and I looked over to her. "What's up?" I asked. "I saw you leave the dining room and you seemed… off, for lack of a better word, so I wanted to know if something was bothering you." She said. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." I told her. "Okay, if you need anyone to talk to I'm here, K?" She said. "Okay, thanks Piper." I said. Piper nodded and left. I looked over to the dagger and fell back with an 'ugh' I thought of what was and had been happening and went through it in my head. _I get one of the rarest sky transformations, my dad is the sea god, an ancient enemy of my family is coming back to destroy my family, I had to steal a dagger from a city with a_ superhero _, and I'm on a quest to free delphi's spirit from a giant snake. Did I miss anything?_ ( **A/N- Seriously did I miss anything** ). As we traveled(the train started up) I looked out of the window and ate the rest of my sandwich when I had gotten hungry. I sat in my room most of the day, thinking. I didn't realize how long it had been until I heard a knock on my door. "Audrey? You okay? You haven't come out all day." Percy's voice came through the door. "Yea, I'm fine, I've just been thinking. I'll come out and we can have a group meeting." I told him. "Alright, good idea, let's meet in one of the rooms." He said. "Okay, we can meet in Leo's room and tell him no complaining." I said. "Okay, see you soon." Percy said before walking away. I stood up and left my room. I walked to Leo's room(which was closest to the dining area :P), everyone was already waiting. "This is really weird, and I have a sense of De Qu Vu." Leo said. I rolled my eyes and sat down. "Alright, so we have this dagger now right? Why do we need it in the first place?" Jason asked. "I don't know for sure but I do know it's important." I said, even though not knowing how it was supposed to help at all, I know it's definitely essential to have. "Okay, what about where we're going, how will we get there I mean it's been a little to calm as weird as that sounds but we are _eight_ demigods traveling together, four of which are kids of the Big Three, I think that we give off a strong scent." Annabeth said. "Big Three?" Hazel asked. "Easy term for Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, at least at Camp Half-Blood anyway." Percy explained. "Ohh, that is odd." Hazel said. "Look, we shouldn't worry and take it. It's better no monsters, than them attacking the train." Piper said. "Maybe but it is odd that since M(names have power) there haven't been any monsters." I said. "Hey we shouldn't worry about it, like Beauty Queen said, it's better than monsters attacking the train." Leo said. "I guess it's just… worrying." Jason said. Annabeth nodded agreeing with him. "For now we'll take what we can and fight if we have to. For now I think we should enjoy the relaxation while we can." Frank said. Everyone nodded in agreement but I just bit my lip and tapped my fingers on my legs nervously. We sat in a comfortable silence. I ended up standing up and said "I'm hungry, who wants to eat." The others nodded and we went into the dining room. It was late and we had dinner. After we ate I decide that we should get to bed. I went into my room and looked at Maggie's dagger before I fell asleep.

 _I looked around, it was a empty space, completely white. Weird for a demigod dream. Maggie appeared in front of me. "What do you want now?" I asked. Not a good way to talk to my ancestors but I was getting annoyed by her. She sighed "There is a danger approaching. There is a reason you have not had to deal with monsters on your journey since you melted Medusa_ (It's a dream so I don't think the name is as dangerous, besides Maggie is an ancient creature) _. An army is being built, you must be careful." Maggie said. "We always have to be careful, and what's so different about this than anything else?" I asked. "This enemy is cautious, smart at least the leader is. Now you have to wake up. You're needed." Maggie said._

I bolted up in bed and I was angry at Maggie, angry that all she did was give me vague hints and advice that seemed useless. Suddenly there was a noise from outside. I jumped up, grabbed _Tempest,_ as a coin, and looked out my window. The train screeched to a stop and there was something outside the train, monsters. "You just had to bring it up." I muttered. I went to the cabins and told my friends that they needed to get up, monsters. We all ended up in my cabin and they looked out my window. "Hellhounds, angry birds." Percy said. "Great, just great." I muttered. I walked over to my bed and grabbed the dagger off the table. "Alright, everyone get dressed and meet me back here. As fast as you can." I said. Two minutes later everyone was back in the cabin and I had Maggie's dagger strapped to my side with _Tempest_ in my pocket. The monsters attacked the train and it lurched sideways. "Let's go" Percy said. Everyone nodded and I jumped out my window, rolling as I hit the ground. Everyone else followed, rolling when they hit the ground. We fought the monsters and one hit down Percy, giving him a nasty wound, Annabeth went after him and when she tried to keep the monster from hurting Percy again Annabeth herself got knocked down. An anger burned in my chest and I didn't try to stop it. I felt fur growing on my arms, my muzzle growing, my ears changing. I morphed into a wolf and started angrily attacking the monsters that tried to hurt Annabeth and Percy more, the others were fighting themselves and couldn't come to help. Once all the monsters were gone I panted and formed back into myself. Everyone who didn't know looked at me, shocked.

 **There we go. Done. That was difficult. Picking up where someone else left off. But I did it! And it should be easier for me to write mow. I hope you enjoyed, feedback is much appreciated. I'm fine with constructive criticism, just give a reason and well a way you think I could fix it. Other than that thanks for reading and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	12. Chapter 12

**All right, so I wrote the bottem part when I thought I was going to post this then my computer broke down… sooooo, I thought I had to wait until I got a new computer to post this… Erm… I kinda sorta might have forgoten that I can just copy paste and post my story that way so… sorry for the long wait but here we go**

 **And I'm back, I'm going to be doing my best to update one every week or every other week. I want to update as often as possible though so it might now always be like that. I will try and make a schedule for myself to update my stories but I can make no promises. Other than that I don't think I have any other announcements so let's get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I only own the OCs**

"What was that?!" Percy said after we had gotten away. _I guess there's no hiding from them now._ I thought to myself. "That," I said looking down "was a family gift. Everyone in my family has at least two forms. And that is what my cousin was talking about, the challenge, that's what he was talking about." I told them. "Why didn't you tell us?" Percy asked, he was obviously angry. "I-I didn't want you to think that I was strange or a-a" I closed my eyes and said quickly. "afreak." He looked at me, "Why would we think that?" Annabeth asked. " _Everyone else does._ " I said quietly. I didn't tell them the real reason. They would definitely think I was crazy then. I saw a shimmer behind them. Maggie appeared and motioned for me to follow her. "I've gotta go, I'll be back soon." I told them and ran off before they could ask any questions. I caught up and just looked at her and she once again motioned for me to follow. "What? Can't talk now?" I asked angrily. She once again motioned for me to follow. I sighed and followed. We got to woods and Maggie finally spoke. "Why did you show them, they will be in even more danger now." I looked at her. "They were going to find out sooner or later. Besides, what else could I have done? I wouldn't have been able to take all of those monsters on myself and it's not like I'm telling them everything. They don't know about you or Morwen. All they know is that I can turn into a wolf and it's a family gift." I told her. "Fine, but they musn't know anything else unless you want them to be in danger of Morwen's wrath." Maggie said. I nodded, "I understand, but that's probably not all you wanted to tell me." I told her. "You're right, follow me, but be a wolf." She said. I morphed into a wolf and followed her. She lead me through the forest and we came into a clearing. "This clearing is linked to your wolf form, as long as you are a wolf in a forest this is hear for you." Maggie explained. "Okay, but why did you want to show this to me, and why now?" I asked. "Now that your friends know of your abilities Morwen will be more likely to come after you. This is a safe place that all of you can come if needed." Maggie said, actually sounding worried. I nodded, understanding. "Okay, but I should get back to my friends." I said. Maggie nodded and I ran out, remembering the way that we came. I morphed back to a person before I got back and I looked at Maggie's dagger, as annoyed at her as I was I was proud to be the one to carry it. By the time I got back to my friends it was dark and they had set up a small fire. Percy had obviously gotten over the original shock but was now definitely angry. I walked over to them and stood just out of the light. They were all talking and didn't notice me. I curled up on the ground and put my head on my hands. A few tears fell down my face before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a blanket over me and a few people up and working to clean up camp. I sat up and looked at the blanket, confused. Hazel looked over to me and smiled and I knew she had given it to me. I folded up the blanket and handed it back to Hazel when she came over. "Thanks." I said, looking down. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. "Hey, it's okay. It was because of you that Percy and Annabeth weren't severely hurt." She assured me. I nodded but I was still unsure. "Come on, let's go. We need to finish cleaning up camp and then figure out how to get to Kentucky." Hazel told me. I nodded then walked with Hazel to everyone else. Percy glared at me and they all finished packing up. I had flinched back at Percy's glare and then packed up her stuff. She put her stuff on her back and waited for everyone else. 'Should I offer to turn into a dragon? Can I turn into a dragon on will? Should I let them know that I can become a dragon?' I thought to myself. Before I could decide anything someone else spoke up, it was Percy. "So, can you do anything else?" He had asked . I shook my head and put up walls that had been slowly been deteriorating since I had come to camp. We started walking and we were in the middle of Virginia. "Let's go, we don't have to much longer if we're going to be walking." Jason said. We all nodded and started walking. We walked in silence and I kept my head down most of the time. We had seven days to get to Kentucky and I wasn't sure if we could make it just walking. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a sharp pain in my lower right leg. I fell and looked to see what had hit me. It was… different. It was like an arrow but when I pulled it out(I knew from experience it was worse to leave it in), the tip was like a wolf claw and the edge had something tied to it. It was a note. I looked at it and got scared when I read it.

 _Be careful of what you tell them or they might be next._

 _-M_

I gulped and used the note to wrap the gash the arrow thing left. I was lucky that he had used a long and flexible material and I ran quietly to catch up. I tried to cover my limp but Piper noticed it. "What's wrong?" She asked me. My head shot up and I looked at her before saying "What?" She motioned to my leg. "Your limping, and it just started, what happened?" Piper said. "I-it's nothing, I'm just a bit tired I geuss." I said hoping she would believe it. "I'm getting tired to and it's about lunch time, we should take a break to eat, what do you think?" She asked turning to everyone else. "I'd be fine with it, I think we all need some rest." Hazel said. "I agree, if we get attacked we can't be too tired to fight." Annabeth said. "Alright, let's rest a bit." Jason said. Everyone else agreed and we sat down, taking off our bags while Leo made some food. I sat, thinking about that note, it was strange that Morwen would give a warning. I stared at my hands with my teeth clenched. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Frank. He smiled to reassure me but I wasn't. I smiled weakly but said nothing. I kept putting barriers up and looked down again. When we finished eating we started walking again. We walked until dark then set up camp. I slept on my left side and slept badly. There was surprisingly no demigod dreams but I still had nightmares.

 **There, I'm sorry this chapter kinda sucks. But thanks for reading. And on an unrelated note(I kinda want to rant) but, OH MY GODS SEASON 6 OF MLP STARTS IN MAY! Anyway, thanks for reading, review and whatnot and until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for not updating but I still don't have a computer so… I just have to find some other way to post this.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the stuffs!**

Audrey's POV

I woke up the next morning in a cold sweat and shaking my head to rid myself of my nightmares. I go to stand up but clench my teeth as a pain shot up my leg. I ignored the best I could and glad to see no one else up. I sat back down and thought and thought about the note. Why would he send a warning? If he knew about camp what would he do? What should I do? Were some of the thoughts running through my head and I didn't even notice when Piper got up. I didn't even notice so I didn't have time to cover up the wrap around my right leg that I had stretched out. I had changed the wrap this morning but the bandage still looked pretty bad. I had laid down, enjoying the air of the early morning. I heard footsteps and realized it was to late to do anything. I still tried to cover the bandage again but I had failed. Piper walked up and was surprised to see the bandage and got worried. "What happened?" She asked, worry in her voice. "It's nothing, don't worry about it" I said. Piper was obviously worrying about it. "Something happened, that's all. There's nothing to worry about." I said hoping the others would get up soon so we could continue. Soon after we had breakfast we continued. I stayed at the back and stayed quite. I wished we could have done something other than walk but there was nothing to do. "Eight days." I mutter to myself. We needed to hurry, we might get there walking but just barly. Suddenly(and shouldn't be unexpectedly) a griffin decides to attack us. More came and I pulled out Tempest. I attacked one of the griffins but had to jump back when it went to attack me. I didn't get out the way fast enough and it's claws skimmed where the arrow hit my leg and I fell to the ground. I got up as much as I could and attacked the griffin when it came after me. When all the griffins were dead I tried getting up but utterly failed. Piper was the one to catch me and she glared at me, obviously angry for not telling the others.

Piper sat me down and I painfully stretched out my right leg. Everyone but Piper gasped when they saw that there was a bandage ripped where the griffin hit me as well as the mark of an arrow. I got my bag off of my back and brought out black wrap. I used it to wrap the claw wounds and went to stand up. "Oh no you don't." Annabeth said keeping me down. I went to protest but Jason spoke up. "You should rest first, and besides we should all rest." I nodded understanding and just went quite.

 **There, sorry it's so short… my brothers being mean… Until next time…**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm Hey there everyone. It hasn't been a while but reviews motivate me so thank you to theultimatefan for the review(even if it was in a previous chapter). Thanks to deverest and** **Contentkarma347** **for the follow and favorite. Sorry it's been so long, onto the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the stuffs, do you think I would be writing a** _ **fan**_ **fiction if I owned the stuffs.**

Audrey's POV

"Why do you have an arrow mark on your leg?" Percy asked angrily, but worried about me. "I'd rather not say." I said quietly. Percy gave up, he had been trying to get something besides 'I'd rather not talk about it.' for a while. We got up and started moving again, going a bit slower.

By the time the sun was setting I was getting tired and bored. Walking all day not talking to conserve energy. By the time we got camp and a fire set up the sun was down and the moon was rising. We ate some food that Frank went and caught while we were setting up camp. We saved some and dried it out for later. That night we fell asleep together, my leg stretched out.

The next morning I woke up after Piper, Annabeth, and Jason. I sat up and tried to stand up. My leg was a bit better but I still couldn't stand. I gasped as I tried to move my leg again and I sat down with my leg out again. "I don't know if we should move on today." Piper said looking to me. "Guys I'll be fine, I have to be. We only have a week left and I have to be fine." I said. Piper looked to Jason and Annabeth for support. "I agree. It would be good for all of us to rest and we still have some extra time." Annabeth said and Jason nodded. "What about monsters? Eight demigods in one place for too long outside is asking for trouble. Especially with half of us Big Three kids." I said. "We all need the rest. It'll be fine." Jason said. I nodded, want to continue but knowing that they had a point. I unwrapped my leg and noticed the arrow wound was gone, leaving a inch long, quarter inch wide scar on the back of my right calf. The claw marks were healing pretty good but still had a few days to heal. I wrapped the claw wound in the black wrap I had used before and covered it with some torn-up and worn-down blue jeans.

I sat back and thought about home. My mom and I with the rest of my crazy family on birthdays and holidays. A(quite literal) jungle gym in the back yard. The craziness that ensued when competitions happened. It was like a(literal) zoo. I sat and remembered what my life used to be like, and how the past two( **A/N I think two. Might be more might be less)** weeks. Everyone else got up and Leo cooked breakfast. I didn't like the general vegetarian food style(I guess you could call it). I had nothing against Piper, but becoming a wolf gives more of a… meat oriented diet. I waited for breakfast to be done and stared at the sky. I think I dozed off again at one point and was woken up when breakfast was ready. I have no idea how Leo gets the food but I decide not to question it as I eat the(wait for it) cereal( **A/N- sorry I had to do it)** and smiled a bit as I thought of Demeter. When we were done, Leo took the stuff and the rest of us sat around a campfire. It was still day but it was getting chillier so a fire helped. I put my sleeping bag over my shoulders and my hands close to the fire. The warmth was amazing and it surprised me how much I didn't realize that the other seven in the group had to go through this a few times already. With the Giant War they had the Argo ll but it still had to be hard before whether it was the Romans getting to camp or Percy and Annabeth and the Titan War. Leo, Jason, and Piper had a hard time saving Hera as well. I closed my eyes to hide my shock at what I realized. I knew a demigod's life was hard but not like this.

I stretched back and sat back. "I'm going to sleep some." I told them. The last few days had been hard and I was exhausted. I laid down and quickly fell asleep, the sun feeling amazing on my cheek.

 _Dream:_

 _Dark, all dark. No light nothing, nowhere. Fear, fear coursing through my veins. Pain, pain everywhere. The nothingness, nothingness consuming. No life. Only death. Nothing anywhere. No hope, no light, no friends, no family. Alone. There is nothing anywhere. Open eyes to see the pitch black. Then nothing. No feeling, no pain, no fear, no light, no life, no death. Only one word in my mind. Alone. Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone. Suddenly a shape appeared and the last thing seen was a flash of white before nothing at all._

I jolted up and shook my head. The strange dream still in my mind. I heard a voice and looked up to see Percy. "Sorry, did you say something?" I asked. "Ya, I asked if you're okay." He asked. "Oh, y-ya. Fine, I'm fine." I told him putting on a fake smile. He looked at me in disbelief but walked away anyway leaving me with the strange memory of my dream.

 **There done! Oh thank all the gods! That took so long! I'm going to try and update every 3 weeks and post all my stories at the same time so ya about every 3 weeks. Thanks for reading, please review and until next time.**

 **-TurtleKier42 signing out.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! What's up every people's. Thank you to Silverwolvesarecool for the review and I'm glad you like it. Thank you as well to metalican and TKane99 for the story favorite and follow. Also guys reviews make me motivated, hint-hint. I hope you like the chapter and let's continue on.

Disclaimer- I don't own the thing with the stuff with the thing with the stuff

Audrey's POV:

The next day we started walking again. It was hard, my leg still hurt and I was really getting tired of all vegetarian. I was lost in thought when I ran into someone. I looked up and that everyone had stopped. "What's going on?" I asked. I looked past and there was a group of hellhounds. "Well that sucks." I muttered. The hellhound smelled us and I reached for Tempest. The hellhound attacked and I pulled out Tempest. I slashed, stabbed, and turned the monsters to dust. Unfortunately, having some bad days doesn't help in a fight and I ended up falling over. My leg jolted in pain and all my anger came back to me. From the smallest to the biggest. I tried to calm myself down, I partially failed.

I shifted into a wolf and started attacking the hounds. When they were all dead I shifted back and collapsed. Luckily I wasn't the only one exhausted so it wasn't a huge problem. I was just glad I had stopped myself from becoming a dragon. I sighed then turned to my side and spat or some monster dust I must have gotten in my mouth after I shifted. "That is not the kind of food I would want to eat." I said spitting on the ground next to me. Monster dust tasted horrid. I wrinkled my nose and pushed myself up into a sitting position. Well, sort of. My arms still held me up but I wasn't exactly lying down. I tried to get up but needed actual food. I laid back down and curled up, falling asleep.

~All Mighty Line Break Of All Mighty Line Breaks(I don't know)~

I woke up and groaned. "What happened?" I asked groggily and tried to sit up. Percy stopped me and I laid down again. "We don't actually know what happened." Hazel said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well what happened is that Frank found you passed out but you weren't injured and when we tried to give you ambrosia and nectar it didn't help." Jason said. I nodded but knew exactly what was happening. "Let's keep going. We need to hurry and I need to get to the forest that I saw up ahead." I told them. Percy looked nervous and Annabeth nodded. "We need to continue on anyway don't we?" Frank asked. "We do but we'll go slower we don't want to push ourselves more than we have to ." Annabeth said. "We should start now then if we want to get there by dark." Leo said. We all nodded and I got up.

Piper helped me up and we started walking again. I stumbled a few times but waved Piper off when she asked. We got to the forest when the moon was just about to pass over the horizon. "I'm going to go do something." I said. Before anyone could argue anything I walked off. "Let's see if I can do this." I said to myself and willed myself to change into a wolf. 'Hey, it worked' I thought and looked around searching for food.

I caught the scent of a rabbit and crouched down. I followed the scent and sprang forward, landing on the rabbit and swiftly killing it. I stayed a wolf and just ate it raw so I wouldn't have to cook it and I just could. I was still hungry so I went and looked for some more. I found a squirrel and just got it before it was about to run up a tree. I didn't like squirrels that much but it was food.

I walked back to camp as the moon was just starting to get over the horizon. I got back to camp as the moon just got over the horizon and I laid down, still a wolf. I fell asleep on my sleeping bag, exhausted from the day.

Percy's POV:(A/N- I know unexpected right :P)

As we set up camp Audrey left to go do something in the forest. Leo made food and we all ate. I'm worried about her, she seems to be getting farther from us since we started the quest. I ate my taco and set up my sleeping bag around the smallish fire that we made. After we ate we settled down around the fire and enjoyed its warmth. "We should get to sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow." Annabeth said. We all agreed tiredly and laid down. I turned away from the fire and closed my eyes.

Half dark, half light. That's what it looked like. On the dark side there was a pitch black forest with horrible howls, on the light side it was a peaceful pure white forest that had less fear. I stood in the middle, a gray area. I saw a deer walk over and motion for me to follow. I follow cautiously and it led me to a small clearing where I could see the sky. The sky was dark, pitch black, unforgiving. "What do you want?" I asked, surprised I could talk. "To give you a warning." The deer said in a soft and a bit sad. "A warning for what?" I asked. "Look at the sky, dark and unforgiving. If you look to the dark forest the sky is what you would expect from over here. All places can have something unexpected, be careful of how you travel. Dangers can be anywhere and everywhere. The most peaceful of places might have a curse and the most cursed of places might have a blessing." The deer said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "That is all I can say and you need to wake up soon, I must ask something of you before you leave though." The deer said. I was surprised but nodded. "Please only tell Audrey about me. Do not tell the others you saw me, only your sister." The deer said. I nodded again and in a flash of white the forests disappeared.

I woke up and shook my head, confused. I looked around and saw that Audrey was the only one up. She looked to the sky and seemed sad for some reason. It was almost sunrise and I stretched, waking up a bit. I stood up and walked over to Audrey, going to ask her about who it was in my dream.

I walked over and was about to talk to her when I noticed something. She was looking up but her eyes were like a wolves and she looked to be in some sort of trance. I gasped quietly and stepped back. What's she hiding from us?

There we go, some with that. Sorry it's shorter but I have SOOOO much to do with stories. I'm going to try and have at least two full pages and into a third page.

Another thing is something that's happening on YouTube called more popularly as #WTFU or #Where's The Fair Use. The main idea of it is that the copyright system is being used unfairly. If you look up on YouTube #WTFU or Where's the Fair Use you should find it. I know it has nothing to do with This website but I still think it's important to spread around.


	16. Chapter 16

Here we are, another chapter. Big thanks to Silverwolvesarecool and metalican slayer for the reviews. This chapter might be a little shorter because I'm over a week until update and have only finished one chapter. So, with that said. I hope you enjoy and onto the chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own things

Percy's POV:

We walked again that day but Audrey seemed different. She'd been getting more distant the last few days, since we found out about her ability to become a wolf. I might not seem like it but I was worried about her. I looked back and saw Audrey talking to Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper. "Perce?" I heard Jason ask. "What?" I asked confused. "You okay man? You spaced out for a bit there." Jason said, obviously concerned. "Ya, I'm fine. I'm just tired of walking. It's so boring and little to do." I said. "Ya, it's been like for all of us." Frank said, looking beat and we were only half way through the day. "Let's take a break for now. It seems everyone needs a rest." Annabeth said from behind us. Everyone agreed, even Leo was to beat to joke. We all sat down and after we all had some water Hazel spoke up. "Why is everyone so tired?" Everyone responded with a general of strange dream, well everyone except Audrey. Audrey hadn't said anything at all. "What about you Audrey?" Piper asked. "Hu?" Audrey asked. "Why are you so tired?" Frank asked. "I just didn't get much sleep last night and I'm not used to traveling this much." She said, yawning. "What was everyone's dreams about?" Annabeth asked.

Apparently everyone else had dreams like mine also. Annabeth had a strange dream of a wolf chasing a deer that changed into a horse then an eagle then a wolf. The animal that changed seemed to get tired while the wolf that was there first never seemed to get tired. Leo dreamed of a pegasus trapped in fire. Piper dreamed of a hummingbird trapped in a cage. Jason dreamed of a hawk flying away from something with a gash on a wing. Frank dreamed of a dolphin hiding at the bottom of the ocean. Hazel dreamed of a bear, it was sleeping in its den and as it was sleeping a wolf came in and attacked it. I told them about my dream and when we were all finished we heard Audrey mumbling behind us. "Audrey? What's going on?" Piper asked. I had been around Piper long enough that I knew she was putting a tiny bit of charmspeek in her words to calm down my sister.

Audrey's POV:

She tells me not to tell them anything, it would put them in danger but no! Apparently she can't tell me when she's going to go against her own advice. I sighed and crossed my arms grumbling to myself about how ridiculously annoying my life was. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I vaguely heard Piper talking to me.

There done, I'm sorry it's short but I have to hurry and get started on my other stories. I really hope you enjoyed, please review and until next time…

-TurtleKier42 signing out


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! Welcome back! So I decided to do review replies up here at least for this chapter because there are SO many people either reviewing or following/favoriting and I felt I really needed to show my appreciation for the support you guys are giving me. I think his is my most popular story so I'm very grateful for you guys being so awesome. Anyway, here's my response to the reviews.

Silverwolvesarecool: Thanks XD, I'll try!

PinkRaindrop: Thanks so much for the fun comments, I've enjoyed reading the little clips of randomness I might get confused about until I go back and read to see the small detail you're commenting about. It also gives me a small laugh.

Follows:

Thanks to Noffis and sydney51455

Favorites:

Thanks to sydney51455 and book addict16

One more thing before I get to the chapter, a friend has asked me to do something so I'm being a nice person. He has a YouTube channel he's trying to get started so you should go check it out. Here's the link, channel/UC6yErm_n10-hxvAKZrM5RFw

The channel name is Black Eyed Child. You should go check it out.

Disclaimer- I don't own the stuffs

Onward and upward

Audrey's POV:

The rest of the day I was silent and furious at Maggie for the moment. First she's telling me it would be best not to tell my friends then she goes and tell them herself. That's just great! I try and keep my anger controlled so I won't shift though it's hard.

Five more days. Five days to get to Kentucky. I took a few deep breaths and calmed down a bit. At midday Piper stepped back to me. "Hey Aud, would you mind explaining some stuff. I nodded, leaving my thoughts and waking up to join the others. "So what do you want to know?" I asked. "Who had come into my dream?" Percy asked. "Her name is Maggie, one of my ancestors and the original owner of the dagger." I said pulling out Maggie's dagger. "What's so special about the dagger?" Hazel asked. "Only this can kill my family's oldest enemy." I said. "I just hope I can…" I said quietly. "What?" Piper asked. "Oh, nothing, don't worry about it." I said. "What else do you guys want to know?" I asked trying to change the subject. "What was with all the animals?" Annabeth asked. I looked down nervously. "It's uh…" The message that my mother have my from Morwen echoed in my mind. "Family thing." I said simply. I didn't think I could actually fight Morwen at this point. I just wanted to get this quest done and get back to camp.

Percy's POV:

I was still thinking about my dream and how it was so confusing. Then what had happened that night. Audrey had offered to tell us a bit about what was going on but she was vague and I had a hard time paying attention, dam(he he jokes he he) ADHD. I yawned as we kept going, I had walked a lot before, but I still hate it and I'm still exhausted, Achilles Heel or not.

Okay so I'm exhausted right now even though it's only 9:50 pm at the moment I'm finishing this so I'm so sorry it's so short and such but derby is exhaustive. I hope you enjoyed, please comment and such and until next time…

-TurtleKier42 signing out


	18. Chapter 18

And I'm back. I know, I know I missed my deadline, I'm sorry. Now reviews-

Silverwolvesarecool- Thanks, I'll try.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Percy Jackson books, that should be obvious. Audrey was originally created by the original author of this story

I had walked a lot before, but I still hate it and I'm still exhausted, Achilles Heel or not.

Audrey's POV

Three days later we were almost there. We were exhausted and beat but we almost made it. We could have made it there that day but we all decided that if we were all as tired as we were at that moment when we went to fight we'd be destroyed. We all rested that day, Percy trying to teach me some of what I should be able to do. I got really good at sensing water. We could put a bowl of water behind one of the seven and I could guess where it would be. I got a bit of a handle on on controlling water, a bit, sorta, hardly. If water was poured on her she couldn't keep completely dry but she wouldn't get soaked luckily.

By noon they had taken a break for lunch and Audrey laid flat on her back. Audrey looked over to Percy and said "How did you learn all of this?" Percy thought for a moment. "I think I learned most of it from jumping off the St. Louis Arch." He says casually. Everyone looks at Percy(besides Annabeth) shocked. "Your were the reason for that?" Jason asked. Percy laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "Yep, that was me... when I was 12(A/N- Percy was twelve right?)." "That is awesome!" Leo said. "It might sound awesome Leo, but the seaweed brain gave Grover and I quite a scare." Annabeth said. "Hey I'm still here aren't I?" Percy complained. We all laughed at that. After that I closed my eyes and took an unintentional nap, enjoying the sun.

They woke me up when it was 3 and we kept practicing. By the end of the day I could easily sense water and didn't get soaked if I had water dumped on me. I was still having trouble controlling water but it was a work in progress. I fell asleep easily that night but unfortunately had a dream.

Audrey was floating, or hovering, she couldn't tell. She floated across a rocky area, to a cave. The cave was dark and not at all pleasant. A darker area seemed to radiate evil.

I woke up and say up from my bed. It was the middle of the night and I thought about my dream. "That must be where we need to go." I say to myself. I lay back down and stare at the sky. I look at the stars, they shone bright in the dark area around us. I look and pull my blankets back over my. I stare at the stars as I try and get back to sleep. Thinking of my family and what might happen if Morwen or Python wins. I close my eyes and turn to my side. I end up falling asleep again but with much more trouble than before.

The next morning we wake up and before we set off again I tell the others about my dream. "It sounds like we're going to some caves." Jason said. Everyone else agreed and we finished packing up and started walking again. This was going to be a long day.

There done! I'm so so so sorry for taking so long. I don't really have any excuses, I was procrastinating and drawing. Thanks for reading, please review, follow and favorite and until next time…

-TurtleKier42 signing out


	19. Chapter 19

Wow, I didn't expect to take this long. I'm sorry for not updating, I haven't had much inspiration for anything but I'm back!

First the reviews-

Guest- This is the best fanfic I have ever read. The lure is fnaf strong. Soo good so far.

Thank you soooooooooooo much, that means a lot

Follows-

Thank you to UndyingSoldier7 for the follow.

Favorites-

Thank you to UndyingSoldier7 and DawnoftheShadows for the favorite.

Disclaimer- I don't own the things and the stuffs or the things of the things

The next morning we wake up and before we set off again I tell the others about my dream. "It sounds like we're going to some caves." Jason said. Everyone else agreed and we finished packing up and started walking again. This was going to be a long day.

Audrey's POV:

We had walked for a short amount of time when it started getting colder.

"We're almost there" I told them rubbing my arms. It was getting colder and understandable so. Mammoth cave was in mountians and we were almost there. The cold air from above must be blowing down. We came up to a dark cave. "This is it. This is the cave where P-" I paused remembering the power of a name. "Where our enemy is hiding." I finished, telling the seven.

"Dark mysterious caves and no one knows we're here. What could ever go wrong?" Leo jokes.

"Let's just hurry and get this done. The sooner the better right?" I say nervously. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll be fine. We always get some amazing luck on our quests, they all turned out right." Percy said trying to reassuring me. It helped a bit but now I couldn't help but worry that they're luck had run out. I take a deep breath and step back.

"You're the leader of this quest Audrey, what do we do next?" Hazel asks. I feel everyone looking at me. Even Leo…. I take a deep breath.

"Right. Hazel can you lead us. You have the best understanding of the underground." I say looking at her and she nods. I look at Frank. "Frank, can you turn into something that's good underground and can easily get away." He nods then I look at Leo. "Leo, I need you to be in front and use your power to be a light." He nods absently, toying with some sort of mechanics I had no clue about. Then I looked to Annabeth. "Will you think up some backup plans just in case." She nods, obviously paying attention. I look over to Piper. "Be ready for some sort of animal or monster and be ready to use your charmspeek to at least slow them down." Piper smiles and gives a thumbs up. I then look to Percy. "Be ready to defend. You'll be at the back of the group." Percy gives me an annoyed look but nods. "Jason, also be prepared to fight but caves like to have random drops that will kill you if you land. Be ready to catch someone if they fall." He also nods. "Alright. I'll be at the back with Percy. If there's water it won't be much use unless we plan to drown someone with a puddle." Everyone is still looking at me and I partially try and hide.

"That's a great plan." Annabeth says after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

"Thanks, we should get going though. I don't think we'll want to sleep in a cave tonight." I say and everyone makes some sort of acknowledgment Leo looks up.

"What about sleeping in a cave?" He asks, seemingly slightly confused.

"We don't want to so hurry and light up Flame Brain." Jason says and Leo just lights his entire body up.

"Um, Leo. You may want to use only your hand. Im slightly worried about being burned if I have to walk next to you like that." Hazel says and Leo grumbles something about ruining his fun before lighting up his hand.

"Let's go." I say and Hazel and Leo lead into the cave. I walk being with Percy and I take a deep breath as I step into the dark. With my shapeshifting ability I could see better than the others and I remember. I bring my backpack to one shoulder and around. I pull out the flashlight from my uncle and turn it to the second setting. The light shone just up to Leo so his light was still important but it gave everyone else a better way to see. We came to a split in the cave. Hazel turns towards each one.

"All of them are at least a bit unstable. That one," she points to one of the four, the farthest left. "Is the most unstable and would collapse if we tried to do anything but walk. That one," She points two over to the second path on the right." Is the most stable but has is really just a dead end. The other two are about the same stability but that one," She points one over to the second path on the left. "Has the most capital 'm' Mist coming from it and the most dark energy." She tells us all, looking back slightly.

"Path B it is then." Leo says with a joking tone.

I nod and gulp. "Path B." I agree and we continue on. When we get in more I feel a tug in my gut. "Percy do you feel that?" I ask him.

"Ya, there's definitely water nearby." He agrees moving around the others.

"Can we lead, I think I remember seeing some water in my dream." I tell Hazel and she steps back, pulling Leo with her.

"This way." Percy say, leading us through a curve and we barely missed falling off a random drop. We get to a seemingly more solid part of the cave when it there's a footstep-like noise about then a faint cracking in the rocks. I'm about to say something when Hazel yells.

"It's going to collapse! Watch out!" I push Percy forward and the cave collapses something small and jagged embeds itself in my leg. I choke back a scream of pain and tears leak out of my eyes. I look around but even with enhanced sight and my flashlight slightly in front of me I couldn't see anything through the blur in my eyes. I feel blood leaking out of my leg onto the ground around my leg. I'm terrified. I'm truly truly terrified.

And on that happy note I'm finishing this chapter. Again sorry for taking so long. I really hope you enjoyed, please review and until next time….

-Turtlekier42 signing out

Happy hunting


End file.
